Hamlet
by Lycael Ith
Summary: Essa é a diferença entre nós dois , Potter .Você é o heroi , eu sou o soldado . Herois morrem por um bem maior , e soldados matam em nome dele .
1. Chapter 1

_Hamlet _

_agente duplo _

**Disclaimer : os personagens não são meus , todos pertencem a J.K. Rowling . **

**N/A : Essa fic é universo alternativo . Nadinha de magia . **

* * *

Homens e mulheres de idades variadas andavam a passos céleres pelo edifício Steiner .

E um deles carregavam um semblante obscuro . Tão obscuro quanto o passado que insistia em o perseguir não importasse aonde ia .

Um metro de Oitenta e Tres . Cabelos loiros , com o corte militar . Estava todo vestido de preto , o sobretudo aberto , os olhos cinzentos desfocados , sem prestar atenção nos demais a sua volta que insistiam em olha-lo uma segunda vez .

Os pés iam inconscientes em uma direção especifica . Ele já estava acostumado com aquele caminho .

Estava com um braço envolto em um curativo , para cobrir o feio ferimento de sua ultima missão ,a tres dias atras .

Ele não gostava de cicatrizes , cicatrizes eram fáceis de serem identificadas .

Parou diante da porta dupla no final do corredor . Bateu .

-Entre , - foi o que ouviu , quase que imediatamente .

E ele entrou fechando a porta .

-Mandou me chamar .-Não era uma pergunta . Dificilmente fazia perguntas , ele apenas recebia ordens e as executava sem questionar nada .

Ele era Draco Malfoy . Uma das pérolas da CIA . Sujeito decidido , de caráter questionável e um passado obscuro . Mas eficiente . Tinha em seu currículo vinte e sete missões consideradas de alto risco . E todas bem sucedidas . Ele não media os esforços para conseguir o seu intento , mesmo que ....os fins não justificassem muito bem os meios .

Ele acabara de entrar no escritorio de Rufus Screamgeor .

-Sim , Malfoy . - O homem disse pousando caneta ., e olhando -o atentamente . - Sente-se .

Malfoy puxou a cadeira e sentou-se .

-O Serviço Secreto de Sua Majestade o chamou .

Draco não esboçou nenhuma reação . Mas Screamgeor sabia o que se passava na mente do homem a sua frente .

Malfoy era um homem condenado pelo passado e pelas origens . Deixara a Inglaterra a seis anos e ingressara na CIA , cansado do que fora obrigado a viver , ouvir, fazer, sentir . Ele tinha mil razões para não voltar para o seu pais . Screamgeor resolveu continuar .

-O alto escalão resolveu dar-lhe uma missão ...simples ..digamos assim .

_Simples ._ Draco também não gostava da palavra _Simples_ . Seu curriculum era impecável e continuaria desse jeito . Ele era conhecido por todas as suas missões bem sucedidas .

-Desde já – ele começou – eu lhe digo que não aceito . - ele se levantou e se virou para ir embora .

E ele também não era lá muito conhecido por sua boa educação .

Rufus não tinha tempo para joguinhos .

-E se eu dissesse que é um favor pedido pelo próprio Sirius Black ?-Instantaneamente , ele se voltou.

-O que tem ele ?

O velho sorriu , zombeteiro , aquele sorriso que mostrava presas . Draco não gostava nenhum pouco dele , Rufus não era o tipo que poderiam chamar de _soldado_ , algum dia .

-eu não posso te dar detalhes sobre essa missão , Malfoy .Mas você vai fazer o que sabe fazer de melhor ... e terá de voltar .

Draco Malfoy revirou os olhos , ele não iria cair de para quedas em uma missão na Inglaterra só por que _Eles_ queriam . Cruzou os braços .

-Não dou um passo se não me disser o que está acontecendo – ele retorquiu friamente- Conheço você e aquele velho maluco , então é melhor pelo menos me contar como anda a situação por lá .

Rufus , que já havia pego sua caneta e recomeçava a escrever algo , pousou a caneta de novo e olhou Draco como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido .

-Isso não é jeito de tratar um superior , Malfoy .

-Quando eu encontrar um eu vou trata-lo como tal – ele disse em tom sarcástico – Agora pode ir falando : O Serviço secreto de sua Majestade e a Ordem da Fênix não me chamam a seis anos , desde que deixei o país.... por que agora ?

Rufus apertou os olhos .

-Algo deu barbaramente errado ...varios agentes foram mortos , feridos ou estão desaparecidos ...a situação no serviço secreto está um Caos . Tudo por causa daqueles terroristas , os que se auto denominam Comensais da Morte . E ...a operação Hamlet ...foi abortada desde que você foi embora ...mas ela foi repensada reprojetada e ...você é um dos agentes que estão nessa operação .

Draco respirou fundo .

Hamlet era uma operação criada por Snape e por Narcissa Black , sua mãe , há anos ela estava funcionando mas foi abortada a meio caminho varias vezes .Ser um Hamlet significava ser um agente duplo , aquela historia shakespeariana do "Ser ou não Ser" o problema é que depois de um tempo nem você e nem ninguém conseguia se lembrar de que lado você estava de fato .

Narcissa foi uma Hamlet que acabou se envolvendo demais com um homem rico arrogante e loiro e bem no fim teve um filho dele . Draco era esse filho e desde criança sua casa era a Ordem da Fênix departamento Ultra secreto do Serviço Secreto de Sua Majestade . Crescera com os filhos de outros agentes e com o grande Harry Potter , o pequeno príncipe . O cara era tratado como o rei Arthur , tudo por que seus pais um casal de agentes foram assassinados durante uma missão. O pior de tudo é que eles tinham que se considerar irmãos na frente dos adultos .

Harry fora criado por Sirius Black , diretor da Ordem e como Narcisa morria de vergonha daquela prova viva de ter " se juntado ao inimigo" acabara rejeitando o filho e este também foi acolhido por Sirius .

E enquanto aquela aberração de óculos era deídificada , Draco era presumivelmente deixado de lado , e sempre fora alvo de olhares tortos e frios como se ele fosse Lucius Malfoy em pessoa .

É ..seu irmãozinho adotivo também fora um dos motivos dele ter dado no pé .

-E então Malfoy – disse Rufus tirando o rapaz de seus devaneios – tenho sua palavra de que vai voltar para a Inglaterra e participar da Operação .

Draco lhe lançou um de seus olhares gelados e bateu continência .

-Sim , senhor .

* * *

Dois homens observavam uma garota ruiva , sentada na beirada da cama mexendo em alguns fios do cabelo rubro e murmurando consigo mesmo .

-O que eles disseram ?– perguntou o homem de óculos e olhos verdes – Ela vai se recuperar ?

O homem de seus quarenta anos , de olhos e cabelos negros e compridos , negou com a cabeça .

-Neville disse que ela levou um choque muito grande com a morte de Fred – ele disse observando a garota . - que vai ficar assim , pode ser que se recupere e pode ser que não ...e não há nada que se possa fazer , Harry .

O homem mordeu o lábio .

-Ela é a melhor agente que temos ....até o Smith , que é um babaca admite . Olha só para ela ...louca ....

Sirius o olhou de esguelha .

-Você é um homem inteligente e um soldado brilhante Harry , mas falta a você a malicia e a astucia que se espera em um agente ... essa operação foi arriscada demais . E agora os comensais sabem que estamos atras deles .

-Mas eles tinham sequestrado Mione e Você ! Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa !

-eu sei Harry . Agiu rápido , mas ..nessa vida ..exige-se sacrifícios em nome de algo muito maior ...e eu ..bem ...você foi afastado , Harry . Essa missão já não é mais prioridade sua ...eu chamei o seu irmão .

Harry levou um choque .

-O que ! O senhor ficou louco ? Ele é filho de um deles ..

-eu fui irmão de um .. e isso não fez de mim um deles – disse Sirius em tom reprovador .

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer ...ele sumiu a seis anos o que garante que ele ainda é fiel a Ordem ?

Sirius de virou por completo para encarar o afilhado .

-Draco pode ter sido muitas coisas na vida dele ....mas sabe muito bem que ele nunca trairia a família dele .

-Ele tem alguém do outro lado .

-Ele nunca considerou Lucius Malfoy um pai . Confio em Draco , Harry ainda que muita gente não confie .

E Sirius deixou Harry ali , sozinho . Era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso .

* * *

Os filmes deixavam tudo mais legal . Pensou Draco apertando o cinto por que o avião estava prestes a pousar . James Bond era o cara , o Herói Inglês cercado por mulheres deslumbrantes e rivais estranhos .

Mas a vida de Draco Malfoy não tinha nada desse glamour todo . Certo, ele contava com os melhores hotéis, as melhores roupas e os melhores equipamentos para execução de seu serviço . Mas os Filmes não mostravam quando um agente tinha opções não muito boas quando se tratava se escolher seu destino .

Draco á muito tempo parara de tentar comandar a própria vida . Por que pessoas mais poderosas que ele decidiam o que ele faria . Ele já nem sabia se faria a coisa certa, se pudesse ter escolhas . E Intimamente achava que nunca poderia ter uma vida normal .

O Bom de um emprego como aquele , era que ele poderia sempre aproveitar das regalias que lhe eram oferecidas como a primeira classe de um avião .

Certo que nem sempre era assim . Já teve de dormir dentro da água até com o risco de morrer de hipotermia . Já teve de viajar dentro de um navio embalado num barril para não ser pego por agentes Franceses .

Seu serviço não era igual ao do James Bond dos filmes . E nem tão glamouroso . E nem sempre tinha garotas lindas . E nem tempo para isso .

Se perguntava como Potter tinha tido tempo de noivar .

Se bem que ele , Draco , teve dois anos para por a vida nos eixos , mas ele mesmo admitira a si mesmo que um cara como ele dificilmente teria algo serio e duradouro com alguém , ele definitivamente não combinava com a palavra _marido , pai , noivo_ ou coisa do gênero , na verdade a única palavra que ele achava apropriada para defini-lo era _soldado_ .

Olhou o relógio . Era hora de chegar . Já estava em espaço aereo inglês , de qualquer maneira . Apertou os lábios e uma torrente de lembranças lhe passou diante dos olhos , pais , amigos ..vida ...escola ..infância adolescência ...

Mas mesmo tendo aquelas lembranças ..Malfoy já não conseguia mais se sentir humano . Ele era mais soldado do que humano , e ele dificilmente conseguiria se adaptar a uma vida civil , normal .

Entrementes , o avião já havia decolado .

Ele não queria morrer velho , dependente . Queria morrer em combate .

O celular tocou tirando-o de seus devaneios . Ele tinha dois aparelhos . Um seu normal do Draco , e outro para contactar seus superiores em serviço . O que tocara fora o último .

Como de costume ele apenas atendeu , sem dizer palavra .

-Pegue o Meriva preto estacionado em frente ao Broken High ,o motorista o levará até o lugar .

Nenhuma palavra da parte de Draco .

-153 , Stanford . - Draco desligou , era Sirius . Era a voz dele , e ele lhe dera a senha .

Saiu do saguão para a rua e procurou o tal Meriva preto . Lá estava ele .

Se dirigiu decidido até o carro . Onde um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros se encontrava ao volante .

-Whiltshire , 076 . - ele disse em tom baixo entrando no carro .

-Brokenhall , 34 . - disse o homem dando partida . - Bom dia , Malfoy .

Draco olhou seu motorista com desagrado .

-Cala a boca e dirige , Creevey .

-Até parece que eu tenho tempo de ser seu chofer , não ? É melhor ficar quieto Malfoy se não quiser que eu te jogue para fora desse carro .

Draco ficou realmente irritado .

-Perdeu o emprego de babá do Potter e agora tá irritado ? - ele disse desdenhoso . - Não me admira que esteja revoltado eu sempre achei que vocês tinham um caso .

-Certo e aonde entrava a noiva dele nessa historia ?

-Era aparência .

-Você tem uma imaginação realmente fértil , Malfoy .

E ele continuou dirigindo sem se preocupar com as insinuações de Draco . Afinal para Colin Creevey , Malfoy sempre foi um cara insuportável ..um tipico soldadinho de chumbo , um canalha mimado . Por que párias como ele não morriam ?

Harry era bem melhor do que ele . Era um bom soldado , um bom inglês . Um bom amigo .

E Malfoy era apenas isso : Um Hamlet . Um agente duplo . Ou ex agente já que o Snape também tinha batido as botas . Ele era dispensável .

* * *

Draco entrou no escritório de Sirius sem se importar em bater . E para seu total desagrado deparou com a ultima pessoa na face da terra que gostaria de encontrar : Harry Potter , o Herói , o Cara , a versão viva real e menos glamourosa de James Bond .

-Será que ninguém mais bate antes de entrar ? - o moreno perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas com aquele irritante olhar de total reprovação . Draco simplesmente revirou os olhos .

-Acho que o seu superior – ele disse superior um pouco mais alto do que o resto da frase – Mandou me chamar.

Sirius , que no momento se encontrava encostado no parapeito da janela se virou .

-É verdade , Malfoy , eu o chamei . - Draco ergueu a sobrancelha .

-então fale logo – ele disse em tom mau humorado – Deve ser realmente catastrófico para me chamarem com tanta urgência .

-Durante a operação "Camara da Morte" os Comensais me sequestraram e a agente Granger – ele disse sem rodeios – Harry , imediatamente agiu , juntando alguns agentes para uma operação de resgate . O resgate ..como vê ..foi bem sucedido ..mas muitos agentes morreram ...e agora os Comensais sabem que sabemos um pouco mais do que pensavam , é por isso que você , Zabini , Goyle e Greengrass foram escolhidos para o novo projeto Hamlet .

Draco cruzou os braços , olhando de Potter para o "pai"

-Sim...fica bem fácil falar – ele disse em tom pratico – Mas como espera infiltrar quatro agentes, todos de uma vez só nessa operação ?

Sirius se sentou .

-A senhorita Granger está trabalhando nisso nesse exato momento .

-E por que o 007 aqui não pode me substituir ? Meu Deus Sirius , isso vai ficar obvio demais , eu sai da Inglaterra a seis anos atras , acha mesmo que Riddle vai cair nesse truque barato ? O cara é um gênio . E infelizmente minha reputação me precede .

Harry revirou os olhos .

Aquele babaca loiro continuava o mesmo narcisista de sempre , se achava o homem do futuro .

-Você não vai trabalhar como Draco Malfoy ...seu pai não o conhece e ninguém do circulo intimo dele , isso já é uma grande vantagem para nós . - ele disse em tom calmo , e Draco intimamente o achou parecido demais com Dumbledore . - Mas você , ao contrario conhece a todos eles , e por isso você , Goyle , Astoria e Blás vão se passar por uma quadrilha pequena , mas com muito potencial , aos poucos ... eu quero que se aproximem até que um de vocês entre no círculo íntimo de Riddle . É uma coisa bem simples . Draco .acho que você já teve missões piores .

-Continuo sem entender por que o super soldado aqui não pode fazer isso no meu lugar .

-Ele está ...emocionalmente envolvido – disse Sirius .

Draco pode ver as mãos do moreno crisparem . E Harry acabou por fazer algo que ele nunca esperaria .

-eu não posso fazer isso , Draco – ele disse o olhando nos olhos – E você o melhor que nós temos , por isso acho que talvez Sirius tenha razão , Cho Chang foi capturada durante o resgate .

Draco maneou a cabeça .

-Sua noiva .

-Isso ...eu não posso fazer nada ..mas se tem alguém que pode , esse alguém é você .

* * *

**Esse é o primeiro Capitulo , espero realmente que gostem , não vou ser tão rapida pra postar como estou sendo em FireWeasley , mas vou fazer um esforço . **

**bjus . **

**E por favor , me mandem reviews , são elas que me motivam e me fazem repensar ou modificar minhas fics.**


	2. Hacker

Capitulo Dois

Hacker

Ele estava novamente andando pelos corredores .

Draco começou a pensar que talvez todos os corredores fossem iguais quando se referiam a gente o olhando de esguelha o tempo todo . Desceu alguns lances de escada ao sair do elevador , para ganhar o patio .

E lá havia uma grande concentração de pessoas . Todas elas assistindo a um espetáculo .

Uma garota , cabelos vermelhos , estatura mediana e um corpo sarado, lutava com muita facilidade com Krum e Goyle , dois brutamontes .

Ela era rápida e precisa e seus golpes tinham um efeito surpreendente , chutou o rosto de Goyle e o embalo acabou atingindo Krum também . Krum com a força de impacto desse golpe , acabou indo para o chão , mas Draco sabia que Goyle era feito de um material mais resistente . Ele se ergueu de um pulo e tentou um chute giratório , tal golpe , se acertado , acabaria por faze-la cair a uns bons seis metros de distancia , mas não foi o que aconteceu : A garota sem dúvida era uns quarenta centímetros menor que o oponente , ela se esquivou com uma agilidade surpreendente , colocou a mão esquerda no chão , como apoio e a perna foi para o ar , deu impulso e o pé atingiu em cheio a boca do gigante . Com o embalo , ela acabou completando a cambalhota , Goyle havia se deslocado por tres metros , ela saltou e deu um chute giratório , atingindo novamente , na boca .

E ele caiu por terra . Por um momento, pensou que fosse Weasley , mas não , ao notar o olhar frio e cara feia , ele viu que era uma desconhecida .

Ela atravessou o pátio com decisão, e passou por Draco murmurando algo como " apenas uma garota ..sou apenas uma garota, eu mostrei a garota para eles ..idiotas ..."

Draco riu e resolveu segui-la .

Draco foi seguindo a garota sem que ela percebesse ,até que ela cruzou o caminho de uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos , alta e de roupa social .

Draco entreouviu a conversa .

-Patil acabou de me dizer que você bateu em Goyle e Krum , Evanna – disse Hermione Granger em tom reprovador .

A garota revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços .

-Olha, Granger ,até entendo a sua postura de rainha da paz , mas isso já é demais pra mim, aquele gorila sem cérebro disse que eu era uma inútil garotinha, que não servia para nada ..quero ver ele dizer isso de novo depois de ficar com a boca toda rachada . E não se preocupe seu namoradinho não ficou tão desfigurado assim . - Dizendo isso ela saiu , dando as costas para a chefe do departamento de inteligencia .

Hermione gritou para que outra ouvisse .

-Sirius te chamou na sala dele .

A ruiva soltou um suspiro e saiu pisando forte .

Virou corredores e topou com retardados . Para entrar como um furacão na sala de Sirius .

-Pelo amor de Deus , ninguém bate !- disse Potter .

-Cala a boca , criatura – disse a ruiva se dirigindo a Sirius – Mandou aquela encalhada me chamar ?

Sirius arregalou os olhos .

-Que encalhada ?

-Quem – disse sarcástica – Aquela coisa super inteligente ..parece até um programa de computador ambulante . A tal Granger .

Harry e Sirius se entreolharam .

-De que inferno o Snape te tirou , hein garota ?

-Na verdade ele me tirou do paraíso , eu tava muito bem instalada na França ...- ela disse sentando-se na cadeira da frente e botando os pés na mesa de Sirius , e com isso espalhando alguns papeis . - Ma aí ele morreu e tu me chamou . Que foi agora ...se é o lance do chute na boca do Goyle ...

-Chute na boca de quem ?- perguntou Harry .

Ela fez uma careta e fechou os olhos com força .

-Deixa quieto ....que você quer agora , pseudo -pai ?

Sirius já estava cansado daquilo : ele nunca se casara (graças a Deus ) nunca tivera filhos (novamente ele tinha que agradecer a Ele ) mas já tinha ganhado tres filhos de graça , cada um mais bombástico que o outro .

O primeiro era o Harry , super inteligente mas emotivo demais , depois Draco igualmente inteligente , porém frio demais e agora aquele trator ruivo e desgovernado . Se perguntava como Snape aturara a garota sem lhe dar uns cascudos .

-Eu te chamei por que você ainda não tá pronta para uma missão – E assim sendo , Evanna revirou os olhos – É por isso que quero que cuide de Ginny Weasley .

Evanna ficou quieta por cinco minutos e depois soltou :

-Aquela louquinha ? Que fica falando com as paredes ? Outro dia eu ouvi ela falar algo como ....Sinto que há algo Podre dentro da Ordem ....não sei se ela viu que eu tava ouvindo , mas ...ah deixa pra lá ,ela é louca mesmo ,então ...

-Não fale assim de Ginny . - disse Harry olhando a garota muito feio . Ela deu de ombros .

-Ela nunca foi muito centrada das ideias – ela argumentou – Ela era doida bem antes de ficar doida, só isso para me fazer aceitar ela gostar dessa coisa – disse apontando para o Harry – ele parece uma lagartixa que esqueceu de tomar sol ...

Harry ficou branco e Draco que estava no batente da porta riu . Foi aí que todos notaram sua presença .

-E aí ....- ela disse acenando descuidadamente – Tu é o irmão do 007 aqui ? - disse apontando para Harry . -Ouvi dizer que parente não se escolhe ..apenas se atura .

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça . Evanna se levantou .

-Bem – ela disse – eu vou lá cuidar da ruiva doida ...- e assim sendo se retirou .

Draco viu a garota e balançou a cabeça .

-Você acabou de conhecer Evanna McGowan Snape , filha adotiva de Snape . Sarcástica como ele .

-Gostei dela – disse Draco dando de ombros .

-É ela é um amor – disse Sirius sarcástico – E boa de briga , vou treinar a paciência dela com a Weasley ...ela não oferece perigo a ninguém .

* * *

Evanna andava pelos corredores a esmo , ela teria que desempenhar muito bem o seu papel ...Snape a treinara para isso , Snape vivera e morrera por aquilo , e agora era a vez dela .

Todos pensavam que ela levara uma vida civil e pacata na França , apenas praticando artes marciais , mas seu pai havia feito muito mais que isso : havia lhe ensinado tudo o que um bom espião poderia saber , Evanna era expert em invadir sistemas de computador e tinha paixão por tecnologia de ponta . Poderia de passar por nativa de sete países diferentes . E era boa em disfarces.

Esse , por exemplo , de garotinha estourada e mimada tava muito bom . Afinal ...Cão que ladra não morde , era só fazer mais algumas ceninhas de menina boba e sem noção, e todos teriam o seu perfil equivocado .

E Evanna tinha um talento que os bons espiões modernos não tinham , apenas os da velha guarda : sabia ler movimentos mínimos para definir o perfil de um alvo . E ela sabia que para continuar a missão que seu pai havia lhe dado , ela precisaria de aliados , ainda que os aliados não fizessem a minima ideia do que estavam fazendo .

Avistou um jovem agente , fumando em uma área restrita . Deu seu melhor sorriso .

-Oi, Colin , acabei de ver o cara que você trouxe...

Colin soltou um suspiro e fazendo isso toda a fumaça saiu pelo nariz . Parecia aborrecido .

-Um safadinho nojento – ele disse , por fim – arrogante e prepotente ...nem sei por que Sirius confia nele ...

-Ouvi dizer que é um dos melhores da Ordem .

E novamente o rapaz suspirou , deu de ombros .

-Isso não o torna menos babaca . Ginny era a melhor ..e olha o que aconteceu ...-ele parecia desolado , Evanna entendia isso , afinal a Weasley era definitivamente a melhor amiga dele naquele lugar .

-Bem ...me falaram que ela entrou em choque quando o irmão morreu ...mas eu acho tudo isso tão ..estranho .

Colin soltou mais uma baforada .

-Sim , eu também achei ...afinal ela sempre foi uma pessoa muito centrada , com a cabeça no lugar , já viu muitas coisas ruins .. a Gin ...é de admirar que tenha caído assim .

-O Dr. Longbottom ...

-Ele disse que nesses casos é difícil dar um diagnostico preciso , ela pode se curar ...ou não . -ele apagou o cigarro e suspirou .

-As vezes eu acho que esse tipo de vida nem vale a pena ....veja só ...todos nós apenas acabamos de dois jeitos : Ou velhos e sozinhos ..ou morremos jovens em missões, e sozinhos . Você não vê pessoas formando família aqui , não vê pessoas felizes , não vê casais ...acho que o único casal que ainda sobrevive aqui são os Weasley , mas isso por que trabalham em departamentos burocráticos , não são agentes de campo . Os Potter eram agentes de campo e morreram . Meu pai nem sabe o que eu faço . Não é uma vida que uma pessoa inteligente admire . Nos filmes isso aqui é muito legal ...mas ninguém imagina como é puxar um gatilho , ou ter uma arma apontada para a própria cabeça... eu nunca fui um cara muito patriota . Se é que me entende .

Evanna maneou a cabeça . Em sinal que tinha alguma ideia do que ela estava falando .

-Bem ....Sirius Black pediu para que eu cuide de Gina Weasley , sei que ele ta fazendo isso para me tirar do caminho , só por que eu sou mais nova ,ele acha que eu não sou boa o bastante . E a maioria dos agentes aqui são machistas .

Colin riu .

-Ouvi dizer que você bateu em dois ,agora pouco .

Ela deu de ombros .

-Só fiquei irritada . Eles deviam se lembrar de agentes como Weasley quando falam essas besteiras , ouvi dizer que ela era mais condecorada que muito troglodita aqui .

-Isso é verdade , ela tinha um _Pour le Merite_ , que ela se orgulhava muito . Ela tinha condecorações que nem mesmo pessoas de alta patente tinham . Eu pensava que antes dos trinta ela seria condecorada pela própria Rainha .Mas agora ...- ele fez um gesto de abandono . -Só espero que ela melhore . Era a melhor em matéria de operações em linhas inimigas . E agora ? O que vai fazer ?

E a garota novamente deu de ombros .

-Acho que vou aproveitar meu ultimo dia de folga para mexer no meu e-mail, sabe aonde eu posso ir para mexer num computador sem acabar sendo interrogada por isso ?

Colin fez um sinal positivo .

-Tem a sala do seu pai ..o Snape , os melhores programas de computação e tecnologia estão ali , aquele pavilhão nem é mais visitado por que ninguém entende aquilo . São programas avançados demais até para a CIA. Snape não brincava em serviço . Mas provavelmente você sabe alguma coisa, afinal é filha dele ...

Por assim dizer . Ela era uma hacker .

* * *

Draco , Sirius , Harry , Hermione , Rony , Astoria , Daphne , Goyle , Krum e Zabine estavam todos reunidos na sala de operações da Ordem . Hermione passava no slide , alguns gráficos de probabilidade e plantas de predios e cidades .

Draco achava aquilo entediante , afinal ele já conhecia tudo aquilo . Por Deus eles eram agentes ! Eles eram treinados para armazenar o máximo de informações úteis em segundos . Já cansado , ele resolveu interromper a ladainha da garota e ergueu a mão como um colegial .

Hermione suspirou . Claro , tava demorando .

-O que foi , Malfoy ? - ela disse em tom exasperado .

Ele deu de ombros . Se recostou na cadeira .

-Bom , Granger ...- ele começou arrastando a voz de tanto tédio .- Até agora você só falou a parte mais fácil do esquema de operação . -Hermione revirou os olhos para o teto .-Não to cutucando nem nada , Granger o negocio é que ...vai ser difícil engolir essa ....sabe ...muitas pessoas entrando juntas e ao mesmo tempo no território deles , acho que temos que ser cautelosos , estamos falando de resgate de reféns e de organizações terroristas .

Hermione bufou .

-Eu sei Malfoy , e já pensamos nisso mas ainda vai demorar um tempo para que tudo entre nos eixos , a morte de Snape foi realmente inesperada . Atou nossas mãos . Temos que começar tudo do zero .

Malfoy suspirou cansado .

-Bom ..pelo visto , isso vai demorar ....

Os outros concordaram com a cabeça .

Evanna seguiu as instruções de Colin de como chegar no escritório de seu pai , que ficava nos subterrâneos . Por ser o maior .

Chegando na porta , ela entendeu por que ninguém conseguia entrar :

Snape era realmente muito cauteloso e desconfiado , não conseguia suportar a ideia de alguém invadindo sua sala e por isso pos uma senha .

E lá estava ... o painel . Evanna apertou um dos botões e o teclado do painel foi revelado .

Senha ..uma senha ...Snape não era um homem que tinha ideias fixas , a senha dele poderia ser qualquer coisa , realmente .

Evanna suspirou havia apenas uma coisa que ela conseguia pensar e que talvez funcionasse , embora ela não soubesse realmente o por que , e Deus quisesse que fosse isso por que se não ..ea estaria realmente perdida .E digitou :

_Prince _

O painel ligou automaticamente . E uma voz eletrônica foi ouvida .

-Esse sistema de segurança possui identificação de voz , scanner de retina e impressão digital , por favor , fale o seu nome ..

-Evanna McGowan Snape – ela disse desanimada , com certeza seu pai não teria dado acesso ao sistema a ela , afinal , ele nem sabia que iria morrer!

-Evanna McGowan Snape , permissão nível um , ponha a sua mão direita no painel . - Evanna seguiu as instruções .. - Por favor aproxime seu rosto do painel superior tres . -ela olhou para a parede e encontrou um pequeno painel com um numero 3 , gravado nele . Uma luz forte e vermelha invadiu seu olho . Ela ficou exasperada .

-Permissão concedida – falou a computador – identidade confirmada .

A porta abriu Evanna passou por ela rápida mente e a mesma se fechou . Ela correu os olhos pelo aposento .

-Uau . - ela deixou escapar .

Nem em seus sonhos mais absurdos , Evanna sonhara com uma sala daquela , era sessenta metros quadrados de pura tecnologia .

Sentou na cadeira que antes pertencera ao seu pai . A mesa também tinha um painel . Evanna curiosa ligou-o .

-Por favor , identifique-se – essas palavras foram ouvidas .

-Evanna Snape – ela disse cansada .

Para sua enorme surpresa o tampo da mesa de mogno se dividiu e deslocou para os lados . Um grande monitor fora revelado e o rosto de Severo Snape estava ali .

-Oi , Evanna , - ele disse – Você é a única que pode entrar aqui , se esta ouvindo essa mensagem é por que o que eu esperava aconteceu , e eu morri em missão.

Como assim esperava ?

-Então , a missão agora é sua . Há traidores entre nós .

* * *

**Bem......eu acho ( não tenho certeza) que eu mereço reviews ! Certo ?**

**Por favor , mandem as reviews pra mim eu fico muito feliz com elas ! **

**Valeu :Yo Mismo pela reviews ( fiquei feliz por que apareceu pouco depois de postar o capitulo ) **

**Mica S.V : obrigado de verdade, por que você ta lendo minhas fics ( e disse que é minha fã !)EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Natalia G e Nanda Mal-Ley! Obrigado e aqui está um novo cap na área ! **

**Esse é pra vocês ! **

**Bjus .**


	3. Deus Salve a Rainha

**Disclaimer :**

**Nada aqui me pertence , a Não ser Evanna McGowan .....o resto é da J.K **

* * *

O pequeno alarme que denunciava algum telefonema no setor de informações da Ordem estava tocando , na verdade , era o seu telefone , ela deveria estar lá , ao pé dele ,mas era bem melhor estar ali , na sala de seu pai , aonde ela poderia muito bem saber de tudo e de todos .Não era a toa que Snape era o homem mais bem relacionado influente e bem informado do Serviço de Nossa Majestade .

Evanna poderia ver tudo e todos dali , mas ninguém saberia exatamente aonde ela estava .

O escritório ficava no subterrâneo e tinha tantas senhas e programas de segurança que nenhum Hacker que se presasse conseguiria burlar , mas Evanna , por sua vez , não era uma Hacker qualquer ela era algo totalmente novo .

Ela fora treinada desde que se entendia por gente , perto da mais alta tecnologia que o mais nerd de seus amigos na adolescência poderiam sequer sonhar .

E toda a organização estava totalmente sob seu monitoramento agora . Mas o aparelho denunciava que Sirius Black estava querendo falar com ela .

-Afff. Conectar o contato de Red Arms com a Brokenhall .

O sistema era operado por comando de voz .

-Evanna ?- ele chamou .

-Oi Amor ...-ela disse despreocupada focando e ampliando holograficamente a imagem do escritório de Sirius .

Ignorando completamente o modo como foi tratado , Sirius continuou .

-Você não deveria estar cuidando da Weasley ?- ele perguntou .

-Eu estou fazendo isso – ela disse revirando os olhos e ampliando a imagem do quarto da maluca .

Observou Sirius balançar a cabeça e acessar algo em seu próprio computador .

-Não estou vendo você .

-Mas eu estou monitorando a ruiva ..algo me diz que ela é muito ..lacônica ...caladona sabe ?então eu apenas a monitoro caso seja necessario eu me apresento pessoalmente , mas agora eu estu ocupada , a gente se fala depois , ela apertou uma serie de tres botões no teclado e disse em voz alta:

-Interromper contato com Brokenhall .

Depois de desligar o telefone nacara do patrão , Evanna ampliou a imagem de Ginevra Weasley ...se recostou na cadeira , com os oslhos estreitos para a imagem ...tinha algo realmente muito estranho com a garota ...

* * *

-Ai ! Ela é impossível !- resmungou Sirius colocando o telefone no gancho - eu sempre soube que Snape me odiava mas não pensei que fosse tanto a ponto de me dar a guarda dessa criatura ! Deus ! Eu nunca quis ter filhos !Eu preciso de férias ...- disse esfregando os olhos .

-Cara , você realmente precisa de uma namorada ...- disse alguém .

Sirius se viu olhando muito feio para Ronald Weasley .

-Oi Ron ...

-É ela né? - ele perguntou revirando os olhos – A tal filha do Snape , ela anda causando tumulto em todos os departamentos . Hoje de manhã ela contatou Goyle e ordenou que ele trouxesse café , suco, coca-cola , um X-burguer e outras tantas coisas , alegando que eram ordens expressas de Sirius Black que se encontrava em reunião matinal com Albus Dumbledore . E que ele deveria pagar do bolso dele . E o idiota fez isso em questão de minutos , para depois descobrir que Evanna tem um apetite de assustar qualquer um .

Sirius olhou o ruivo , mal acreditando no que estava ouvindo . Ron , obviamente achou que ele ficaria indignado , mas para sua total consternação , Sirius Black estava rindo .

-Ah , meu Deus ...- ele disse – Eu lembro que eu mesmo , Remus e Tiago costumávamos fazer isso...- ele controlou o riso – Ela não é nenhum pouco parecida com Snape ...

-É claro que não -disse uma voz arrastada atras dos dois .-Fiz o relatorio que me pediu , Sirius , e aqui está todos os dados deEvanna que eu consegui pegar .

Sirius abriu rapidamente .

Claro ...Evanna nunca poderia ser filha de Severus Snape , ela era adotada , achada em um hospital abandonada , E Snape a adotara e a criara na França a maior parte do tempo .

Poderia se passar por uma nativa , na Alemanha , França , Espanha , Rússia e Portugal , tamanho era o seu conhecimentos nessas línguas . Havia muito mais sobre ela mas claro , isso não é muito relevante .

-Adotada ...isso explica então .

Ron olhava com desagrado para Draco .

-O que foi Weasley ? Inveja do meu sobretudo ?

-Não , Malfoy – ele disse – Apenas estou tentando entender por que Sirius confia tanto em um ....Hamlet .

Draco revirou os olhos .

Não ele não poderia fazer nada , ele era um Hamlet , agora , como sua mão o fora um dia , e como seu padrinho , Snape havia sido também . Mas ele realmente não estava se importando com sua reputação , por que afinal de contas , naquele tipo de trabalho , não havia reputação a perder ou a ganhar .

-Pra você ver né ? - ele disse irônico – Prefere confiar em mim do que num Weasley , agora cai fora que eu preciso falar com Black sem um enxerido dentro da sala .

* * *

(duas semanas depois , quinta-feira , 4:00 hrs AM )

-Detecção de movimento furtivo , setor 9 – disse a voz eletrônica no escritório de Evanna .

Esta acordou rapidamente , saltou da cama e ampliou o video do setor 9 .

Isso ! Ela sabia ! Ela nunca se enganava !Era Ginevra Weasley se esgueirando pelos corredores , ela não era louca , estava apenas se fingindo , sabe-se lá Deus o por que .

Evanna se vestiu rapidamente e saiu do escritório .

-Fechar o setor – ordenou -segurança nivel 7 .

E saiu apressadamente para o elevador . Pegaria a Weasley em flagrante .

Enquanto isso , Gina realmente não estava louca mesmo e achava o cúmulo alguém ter acreditado naquilo , porém havia dado certo e agira a sua segurança era muito relapsa , quem iria ficar cuidando de uma louca? Ela nem sabia sobre Evanna McGowan .

-Oi ruiva ....-ela se virou rapidamente para encarar uma garota igualmente ruiva encostada na parede do corredor displicentemente -Pensei que os loucos não pudessem sair de uma enfermaria com sistema de segurança computadorizado ...

Gin não esperou muito para ficar de frente para a ruiva e tentar lhe acertar um soco . Evanna rapidamente se desviou prendendo o pulso da outra na parede .

-Eu não gosto de joguinhos – disse Evanna – E modéstia a parte eu sou melhor nisso do que você...e eu sei que você anda pelos corredores quase todas as noites , eu estou vigiando você ....Hum...você não tem cara de traidora e esse esquema da loucura não combina com um perfil psicológico de uma ....o que está querendo , hein?

Gin soltou o pulso e estava realmente irritada .

-É claro que eu não sou traidora , acontece que há alguém infiltrado aqui – então ela olhou desconfiada para Evanna – E quem é você?

-Evanna McGowan Snape – ela disse estendendo a mão . -Estou aqui a tres semanas .

Gin estreitou os olhos .

-Se eu dissesse , Blanchard , o que você me diria ?

-Eu diria "Deus Salve a Rainha !"

Gina sorriu e largou a mão da outra .

-Você é a substituta de Snape ....ele sempre dizia que , caso ele morresse, ele não ficaria muito preocupado por que tinha alguém a altura para substituí-lo . Você é a tal hacker ...

Evanna a fitou surpresa . Snape não era o tipo de pessoa que soltava elogios .

-Eu ouvi você dizendo , quanto dormia ...há traidores entre os agentes da Ordem ...

Gin fez um aceno afirmativo .

-Não teria como alguém sequestrar Sirius e Hermione ao mesmo tempo , tínhamos muitos recursos para que coisas assim nunca aconteça , na verdade, esse é a única vez que isso aconteceu , eu tenho certeza que tem informantes aqui ...eu estou tentando reunir os últimos documentos, ordens e tudo o mais dos últimos sete dias antes da missão . Tem sido difícil ....

-É claro que é meio difícil fazer essa coisas durante a madrugada , mas seria ótimo se você parasse de se fingir de louca...

-Não é realmente algo a se fazer – disse Gin balançando a cabeça – Por que eu , me fingindo de louca , eles sempre acabam relaxando a minha segurança por que pensam que eu fico na enfermaria..o tempo todo .

Evanna pensou um pouco ...

-Bem por enquanto então acho que pode ficar assim você voltando do seu retardo e eu ajudando na investigação . Vou ver o que posso fazer ...- ela disse suspirando . -amanhã vamos dar uma volta ..você se fingindo de retardada e eu empurrando uma cadeira de rodas ... tem muitas pessoas aqui...acho até que você conhece um cara novo ..um tal Draco Malfoy ....um Hamlet , como eles chamam . ..

-Malfoy ? - Gina se impressionou – Nossa ele foi embora um pouco antes da minha formatura na Marinha Britânica ....nunca mais soube dele ...

-É ...amanha você poderá ve-lo .

* * *

-Meu Deus !- Hermione parecia possessa – Por que raios voc~e deixou aquela louca tirar Gina da cama , Neville .

Draco observava , muito entediado , Granger dar um descompostura em Neville que parecia realmente muito cínico , não que ele fosse cínico na época da escola , Draco lembrava que el morria de medo de Snape , mas agora ele realmente estava ficando chateado.

-Mione , eu sou Formado em medicina aqui , não você- ele disse aborrecido – Tá lembrada ? Não posso deixar um paciente vinte e quatro horas por dia em uma maca , acho que Evanna fez bem em tira-la dali para tomar um pouco de ar no patio . É bem melhor do que ficar na ala hospitalar o tempo inteiro ...

-Mas ela ainda pode estar muito frágil – argumentou Mione .

-Ai ...ela só está perturbada , e não aleijada , não vai morrer por respirar um ar puro .

Draco observou , pela janela , duas jovens de cabelos extremamente vermelhos no patio gramado . Uma , obviamente a explosiva Snape e a outra , sentada tendo seu carrinho empurrado , era Gina Weasley .

Draco lembrava da encrenqueira do colégio de treinamento da Ordem , uma garota de temperamento tão forte quanto a dos irmãos mais velhos , realmente a garota não combinava com cadeiras de rodas , Draco sempre pensou que ela fosse melhor com explosivos .

Sem realmente dar atenção a que Granger falava, ele se dirigiu para fora da sala ainda ouvindo a discussão e rumou direto para os jardins .

-Ele ta vindo aí ...- sussurrou Evanna discretamente .

-Quem ? - perguntou a outra no mesmo tom .

-Draco Malfoy .

Gina resolveu a melhor cara de alheia e olhou para a frente quando sentiu a presença do agente .

-E ai? - disse Evanna animadamente continuando a empurrar o carrinho.

-Oi – ele disse e olhou discretamente para a ruiva – Então é verdade ? Ela está mesmo ...perturbada ?

-Por assim dizer – Evanna respondeu – Mas acho que ela se recupera do choque ...ela não fala muito com ninguém , apenas olha ou desvia o olhar , sei lá ...ela é bem estranha . Mesmo assim acho que ela precisa de um pouco de sol e mesmo que ficar vigiando alguém que não faz absolutamente nada dentro de um quarto totalmente branco não é o meu forte ....então para nossas sanidade mental . É melhor eu traze-la até aqui . Conheceu ela ?

Draco maneou a cabeça .

-Quando eu tinha uns ....treze anos eu acho ....ela foi para a Marinha Britânica e eu fui embora . E você ....ouvi dizer que é adotada .

Draco pensou que talvez a garota ficasse sem graça com sua indelicadeza mas não muito ao contrario a garota apenas deu de ombros .

-É por aí ....ele disse que me achou num hospital ...deve ser verdade .

Draco suspirou e viu uma pequena tatuagem no pulso direito de Evanna , ele estranhou aquilo .

-McGowan ....se eu dissesse ...Blanchard ...

-Eu diria Deus salve a Rainha ....- ela disse sem hesitar – Você também é ? pelo visto meu pai andou muito ocupado nos últimos tempos ...não é a toa que te chamaram ...Hamlet ....ser , ou não ser ...eis a questão ...- ela disse em um gracejo .

Ele sorriu .

-Sim ....e as aves vão voar nesse verão .

O sorriso de Evanna derreteu .

Observou o Loiro virar as costas e se dirigir para dentro do prédio .

-Merda.....- disse Evanna empurrando o carrinho de Gin – Merda , merda , merda ....

-O que foi ? -perguntou a outra – ele disse a senha ...

-Ele disse duas senhas . - Disse Evanna nervosa – A primeira significa que ele como eu e você está sendo guiado por ordens do meu pai.. a segunda ....droga .

-Que ?

-Ele tem licença para matar quem quer que atravesse o seu caminho . Inclusive eu .

E por que Snape faria algo assim ?

* * *

**Mais um Capitulo Postado !(fogos de artifício...) eu mereço Reviews ...**

**Obrigado . **

**TatayaBlack , Mica S.V . Jennifer Malfoy Weasley ,Natalia G , Yo Mismo ....**

**Vocês fazem eu ter vontade de postar cada vez mais rápido e me esforçar mais por Hamlet .**

**Mas mesmo assim eu mereço Reviews ! **

**Obrigada a todos . **

**Bjus .**

**P.S.: desculpe não ter postado no Fim de Semana ....meu computador de rebelou contra mim .**


	4. Indicios da Missão

**Disclaimer **

**Nada é meu , ( nem o Draco ....aff) tudo pertence a J.K eu não ganho nada com isso . **

* * *

E novamente Evanna se encontrava preambulando a esmo pelos corredores , é claro que não podia ficar com Ginny o tempo todo principalmente por que tinha uma missão designada especialmente a ela por Snape e por que tinha o próprio Draco , aparentemente , em sua cola .

O que não era muito bom .

Evanna poderia ter sido tão famosa como 007 , tinha um Q.I superior a 190 , e poderia ser uma atriz digna de Oscar , mas não tinha um jeito lá muito convencional de lidar com as coisas e foi por isso que não foi aceita em Durmstrang , a escola preparatória de jovens espiões .

Não que ela se importasse .

Mas se Snape tinha permitido a Draco Malfoy interferir de maneira drástica em sua missão .....

Isso a deixava chateada , seu pai não confiava nela ?

Mas não era hora para pensar nisso . Na verdade não era hora de nada , as câmeras de vigilância de seu novo escritório estavam perseguindo todos os agentes do lugar vinte e quatro horas sem parar .

Resolveu ir á sala de Sirius para falar com ele . Abriu a porta sem nenhuma cerimonia e. ...

-Meu Deus !- ela disse olhando o que tinha lá dentro – eu morri e tô no inferno?

Draco , Blás , Krum , Astoria e Daphne estavam na sala de Sirius na companhia de Hermione , Harry e Ron .

Os cinco Hamlet não estavam muito felizes , estavam vestidos de uma maneira estranha .

Draco estava com uma jaqueta de couro muito gasta e isso definitivamente não combinava com ele e as duas mulheres estavam com roupas tão curtas e indiscretas que Evanna poderia jurar que eram .......primas.

-De que bordel você roubaram isso ? - ela perguntou estupefata .

As irmãs Greengrass estavam muito infelizes para contestar .

-Essas sapatos estão apertados – se queixou Daphne – e eu nem sinto mais a minha b......

-Certo , certo – interrompeu Hermione – Eles trouxeram as roupas erradas

-Ela não combina com roupas velhas – disse Evanna olhando Malfoy – Pelo menos não com essa cara de aristocrata .Isso é para a missão ?- perguntou casualmente fazendo cara de que as roupas não estavam agradando .

-Sim ...resolvemos formar uma gangue com ligações no narcotráfico – disse Mione . - Temos que ser pacientes , é claro , precisamos fazer a coisa bem feita e...

-Já começaram errado . -disse Evanna . - Não deveriam se preocupar muito com roupas , hoje em dia um traficante pode se passar por um membro da High sem muita dificuldade – ela comentou pegando o celular e dicando um numero .

Todos olharam a ruiva de olhos verdes sentar sem muita cerimonia na cadeira de Sirius e esperar alguém atender do outro lado . A sala ficou em silencio.

-É a Red , Flor da Corte . - ela disse sorrindo – Não ...me desculpe .. não tenho tempo pra isso , que tal se você passar uma férias aqui em Londres , com tudo pago? Isso ...não ,só você, a nanica não...serio...,hoje á noite pode ser ? Ótimo .tchau . -ela desligou o telefone e sorriu -Pronto , tá resolvido a primeira parte e você – ela disse apontando para Harry , contate um homem chamado Mundungus Fletcher , diga a ele que eu comprei "O príncipe , de Maquiavel"....- ela pos o telefone no bolso e olhou para todos na sala – Você já perceberam que essas senhas não tem nada a ver com nada ?- e saiu andando para fora da sala , mas , na porta acabou parando . E se virou – Sirius , as ligações de todos os agentes são monitoradas ?

-Nem todas , não o do telefone pessoal ...por que ?

-Nada não , to pensando em comprar um Mp 12 ....- e ela saiu da sala sem olhar para trás .

Hermione levantou a sobrancelha .

-Quem é Mundungus Fletcher ? E o que foi aquilo de Flor da Corte....

-A tal Flor eu não sei , mas Mundungus Fletcher é ninguém menos que o rei dos ladrões . - respondeu Sirius estreitando os olhos .

* * *

Gina observava Evanna teclar furiosamente ordens no computador, enquanto uma serie de números ,fotos e documentos de identificação eram gravados em um aparelho ao lado dela .

-Pra que isso ? - perguntou Gina em tom de queixa , bocejando . - No que isso ajuda ?

-Ajuda muito , A Ordem tem uma politica de confiança e privacidade para com os seus agentes , coisa do Dumbledore ...- disse Evanna sem tirar os olhos do computador . - O problema , é que nem todos são dignos de confiança . Por isso tenho que rastrear as ligações de alguns celulares suspeitos. Algumas coisas não se encaixam no relatorio que enviaram sobre a missão de resgate. Sem contar é lógico , que alguns equipamentos simplesmente sumiram do estoque , então creio que não estamos lidando apenas com um traidor , mas varios . O que você pode me dizer sobre o Tal Riddle ? Meu pai nunca me falou muito dele .

Gina suspirou tirando os olhos do ultim relatorio de logística .

-Tom Riddle ..tem uma idéia meio truncada sobre eugenia , sem contar que meteu na cabeça que tem direito a coroa inglesa , se diz um dos herdeiros do Duque de Windsor .

Evanna assobiou .

-Que coisas hein ? Um bandido no nosso querido trono inglês ...- Ela fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça – Deus Salve a Rainha e nunca permita que isso aconteça . Seria realmente ridículo ...

-Sim ...ele tem muitas ligações com muitas pessoas do submundo ...sabemos inclusive que ele tem ligações com a mafia Russa , Italiana e de Chicago .

-Que homem encantador – disse Evanna sarcástica.

Gina riu por dentro .Evanna era uma garota legal e muito competente na area da informática e estava ajudando muito ela .

-O que já descobriu Evanna ?- perguntou Gina enquanto observava a outra ruiva soltando pequenos sorrisos .

-Que tem gente demais na logística . - ela disse . Apertando o _enter_ .

Uma serie de fotos foram ampliadas holograficamente e Gina pode ver pessoas no deposito de armas , claramente tirando algumas caixas .

-Mas ...teriamos percebido , não ?

Evanna negou com a cabeça .

-Não necessariamente ....balanças viciadas e um idiota na logística é o suficiente ... mas acho que isso é apenas a ponta do iceberg , Gina ...-As imagens holográficas desapareceram e A garota se virou – estamos num joguinho de gato e rato ...aonde nós nos infiltramos nas linhas inimigas enquanto as linhas inimigas subornam alguns de nossos agentes tão confiáveis .

-Mas ...tem certeza ?

-só isso explica a atual situação , o membro mais recente da Ordem sou eu . O resto tem mais de dois anos de carreira aqui , o que significa que foram comprados , sim . A não ser que Riddle tenha agido todo esse tempo com a maior discrição , o que eu duvido , afinal é um prédio cheio de agentes....-Evanna olhou o relogio . - Já é bem tarde Gina , voc~e tem de voltar para o quarto ...

-Ora....por que tao cedo ...?

Evanna e Gina se levantaram .

Para dar de cara com Draco Malfoy ..

Merda.

Gina não esperou muito ,apenas atirou uma cadeira contra ele . Evanna estava aflita ,não queria que os dois acordassem toda a vigilância do edifício. A um sinal aflito dela , Draco aparou a cadeira e a colocou no chão silenciosamente quanto Gina avançava sobre ele .

_Mas que mulher mais esquentada _, pensou Evanna enquanto separava os dois .

-Vocês estão loucos ?- ela sussurrou – quer que todo o mundo saiba o que estamos fazendo?

Draco apoiou seu peso na perna esquerda e disse com desprezo .

-eu achava que os loucos deveriam ficar no pavilhão quatro .

-Você sabe muito bem que ela não é louca, por que se não soubesse neão teria vindo aqui espionar , certo ?- disse Evanna ácida – Não é mesmo , Blanchard ?

Como se tal palavra acionasse uma parte de seu cérebro . Draco acordou , olhou as duas e suspirou .

-No que estão se metendo agora ?

-Investigando quem anda passando informação para os Comensais . - disse Evanna arrastando so dois para dentro do escritorio e fechando a porta .

Draco olhou as duas com se fossem loucas .

-O que ? Não ! Você não devem se meter nessas coisas ..McGowan....isso é ridículo ...não pode haver infiltrados na Ordem .

-Ninguém é perfeito e não se esqueça que o gente de segurança Alfa , meu pai morreu e esse setor ficou meio vulnerável durante duas semanas , período em que fui convocada . Seria fácil subornar alguns agentes...nem todos levam a serio o patriotismo ...

Evanna ficou quieta por um tempo ...estreitou os olhos mas voltou a falar como se não tivesse sido interrompida .

-Você não pode falar sobre Gina , Malfoy . _ela disse apontando dedo acusatoriamente para ele – ela é uma agente nível dois , o que significa que ela ainda tem acesso irrestrito a muitos setores do lugar e eu preciso disso para a segurança da próxima missão , afinal é a vida de vocês , do Hamlet , que estaremos arriscando em um vôo cego .

Draco olhou de uma para a outra .

-Certo , eu não conto – ele disse friamente – Mas não quero saber de nenhuma das duas se metendo em encrencas ...não se esqueça de que Weasley é sua responsabilidade , McGowan , e que voc~e é a minha responsabilidade de acordo com Snape.

-Como se eu precisasse de uma babá , Malfoy .

Evanna acessou as câmeras de vigilância novamente .

-Agora sumam , os dois . Eu aviso caso tenham que se esconder em algum canto .

Draco olhou para Gina , incrédulo .

-Tá esperando o que ? Vão logo daqui a poco e cinco da manhã ....

Evanna abriu a porta do escritório pelo comando do computador e nenhum dos dois viu escolha , a não ser sair .

Depois de fechada a porta .

Evanna sorriu , cinicamente .

-Malfoy ....você não me engana .

* * *

**Mais um Capitulo de Hamlet concluído (ufa) espero que gostem daqui para frente o enredo vai se desenrolar de uma forma mais dinamica , e quem pediu ....SIM! Agora sim a o action D/G vai rolar ! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Espero que gostem e me mandem reviews . **

**Bjus . **

**Lycael . **


	5. A Queda Do Imperio

Passara-se duas semanas e Evanna não deixara ninguém envolvido na operação sair do edifício. Chamara uma tal de Fleur Delacour, uma tal francesa rainha dos disfarces que começou a botar tudo no lugar, e inclusive(para total desgosto de Draco) tingiu seu lindo cabelo deixando um castanho claro e comum demais.

Gina continuava se fingindo de maluca para conseguir as informações gravadas nos sistemas da Ordem e Evanna a ajudava até tarde da noite, parecia incansável. Mas andava pedindo para Gina não ficar tão alienada e parecer se recuperar.

Gina não sabia se fazia o que ela pedia ou não Evanna parecia jogar um jogo aonde apenas ela sabia das regras, Draco estava começando a ajuda-las ainda que de má vontade na maioria das vezes.

Draco e os demais realmente viram até aonde Evanna poderia chegar quando ela deixou Mundungus Fletcher entrar no escritório de Sirius, depois de um interrogatório aonde ela descobriu todos os mínimos detalhes da vida de Dunga, ela deu voz de prisão, alegando que sabia que ele poderia dar a cabeça de todos os presentes por um punhado de libras.

E o bandido estava ali.

Draco estava enfurnado novamente com Evanna e Gina.

-Por que você não fala logo o que está pensando, Evanna?-disse Draco bufando.

-Você não fala tudo o que pensa- ela retrucou com os olhos na tela do computador e teclando furiosamente.- eu tenho minhas teorias, Draco mas isso não quer dizer que eu posso falar tudo o que penso mesmo por que não tenho nenhuma prova.

Gina estava sentada em outra cadeira examinando pela enésima vez alguns arquivos de ordens da seção de execução da Ordem.

Draco olhou a mulher de esguelha, e depois olhou Evanna. Elas tinham muitas semelhanças..poderiam até ser confundidas.

Os cabelos eram muito vermelhos, vermelhos demais, a boca de Gina era carnuda e o nariz era fino e aristocrático.

Evanna tinha boca pequena e um nariz arrebitado, e olhos muito verdes. Gina tinha olhos grandes e castanhos.

A hacker começou a passar os vídeos de vigilância, rapidamente e então parou no quarto de Gina, e apertou os olhos.

-Alguém aqui é perito em explosivos? Armar e desarmar?

-Eu...-disse Draco entediado.

-Eu, Potter... meu irmão Rony...Sirius, e Colin.- disse Gina sem tirar os olhos do seu arquivo e anotando algumas datas.-Por que?

-Por que alguém está tentando te matar.-disse Evanna- Armaram um bomba no seu quarto...

Gina se levantou da cadeira, assim como Draco e ficaram do lado de Evanna conferindo o que ela dizia. Gina pediu para que ela ampliasse a imagem.

-Composition-4- disse Gina estreitando os olhos ,- vai pegar o quarto inteiro. E talvez parte do corredor.

Evanna empurrou os dois e foi até o outro computador.

-Varredura em todo o edifício- ela disse em voz alta- Alerta de bombas, armar dispositivo de segurança em todos os setores- ela girou a cadeira e foi até o outro computador novamente.-Mostrar imagem dos locais. - apertou uma serie de botões.- alertar Sirius Black e Harry Potter.

A garota saiu da cadeira e apertou um botão no controle remoto. Gina foi atras dela.

-Temos pelo menos vinte peritos bons em explosivos aqui- ela disse – Por que não chamou todos?

-Eu não confio em todos- ela disse quando o uma porta se abriu e um verdadeiro arsenal de guerra foi revelado. A garota sem dizer palavra começou a carregar pistolas.

Draco olhou para o monitor .

-Evanna...-ele chamou.-Evanna..

A ruiva se aproximou e percebeu que havia exatamente 23 bombas instaladas em lugares estratégicos em todo o edifício.

-Alerta nível 13!- ela berrou para o computador enfiando duas pistolas nas mão de Draco e na de Gina- Red Arms para Brokenhall, Sirius, o prédio vai explodir em exatamente dez minutos!Isso não é um maldito exercício! Eu não sou Snape e to me lixando para os procedimentos padrões! Há uma bomba no quarto de Gina e ...uma bomba no quarto de Fletcher! Ligando todos os computadores do edifício! Programa Half-Blood sendo instalado!O que estão esperando?!- ela berrou para Draco e Gina- Vocês são ou não malditos peritos em explosivos!? Vão desarmar as bombas!-Ela empurrou os dois para fora do escritório e socou o botão.-Segurança nível 10, lacrar todas as entradas e desligar sistema.

Sem dizer palavra, A ruiva tirou a trava das pistolas e saiu correndo.

-Eu vou até o quarto de Fletcher!-ela gritou – Há uma bomba lá e se esse desgraçado morrer , adeus Hamlet!

Draco olhou para Gina um pouco assustado com a atitude de Evanna.

-Acho que ela quer que desarmemos a bomba do meu quarto, eu também não posso morrer.-disse Gina começando a correr- Vá até o escritório de Sirius e avise Harry, se Evanna não confia nos outros então ela tá sabendo de alguma coisa.

Draco seguiu o caminho aposto e pegou o elevador.

* * *

Gina nunca correu tanto na vida e por sorte não havia ninguém para flagra-la aquela hora da noite, Evanna tinha razão ela devia ter fingido uma melhoria em seu estado , por que agra seria realmente intrigante o fato de uma doida conseguir desarmar explosivos.

Draco saiu do elevador e ligou o celular.

-Brokenhall, há bombas por todo o edifício!-ele gritou no telefone.-Brokenhall, responda!-mas ninguém respondia e Draco sentiu o inicio do pânico: o que havia acontecido?-ele ligou para Harry.-Peverell! Brokenhall está incomunicável, o que está acontecendo?!

Draco nunca admitiria , mas sentiu alivio ao ouvir a voz de Harry.

-O que acontece...é que é quatro da manhã....-ele disse sonolento.

-Seu maldito idiota- disse Draco nervoso- há um alerta nível treze em todo o edifício!aonde você está com a cabeça? Há bombas em todos os lugares e inclusive no quarto do nosso pai!

Harry pulou da cama e colocou os fones de ouvido continuando a se comunicar com Draco.

-E como soube disso?- ele perguntou saindo do quarto e correndo pelos corredores.

-O sistema de vigilância de Snape está sob domínio de Evanna, ela detectou 23 bombas no prédio todas explodindo quase simultaneamente.

-Avise todos os peritos.-disse Harry subindo um lance de escadas.

-Não podemos Evanna acha que há traidores na Ordem e não confia em ninguém mais.

Harry não falou, estava absorvendo o choque de tal afirmação.

* * *

Gina correu até o seu quarto e se ajoelhou na frente do aparelho que contava os minutos para que a coisa toda explodisse examinou cada pedaço do aparelho rezando para que não fosse algum tipo de armadilha que explodisse assim que ela puxasse os fios.

Respirou fundo. E começou a desmontar o aparelho com as chaves de fenda e ferramentas que sempre carregava consigo. Quem quer que fosse o idiota que houvesse armado aquela porcaria não fora Graças a Deus, muito inteligente, na verdade, pensou Gina, fora um trabalho extremamente grosseiro e não parecia ser o serviço de alguém experiente no assunto.

Gina deixou apenas o relógio, o detonador e o explosivo em cima da cama. Lembrou de seu Pour Le Merite, o seu maior orgulho, nenhum de seu irmão tinham um, apenas ela, isso por que havia desarmado uma bomba realmente muito complexa e perigosa, de efeito muito perigoso, no palácio de Bukinghan. Ela salvou A Rainha! Ela podia desarmar aquela porcaria, por Deus!

Chegou finalmente a hora de puxar um dos fios.

* * *

Dunga ainda não dormira, estava muito revoltado com o fato de estar preso, e estar perdendo dinheiro, na verdade estava mais revoltado com o fato de estar perdendo dinheiro , por que ninguém em sã consciencia ficaria revoltado com a ideia de dormir num quarto daqueles.

Mas estava planejando sua fuga, ele sabia que as atividades do edifício começavam a exatamente sete horas da manhã nenhum minuto a mais ou a menos, isso se chamava pontualidade britânica. Isso lhe dava sossego para sair daquele lugar e embromar os guardas da saída, se eles ainda não estivessem dormindo..quele tal de Elifas Doge não parecia ser um cara que ficava cordado a noite toda.

Arrumou tudo dentro de sua mala e começou a vasculhar todos os lugares possíveis do quarto e do banheiro que ele poderia levar e conseguir alguma grana no mercado negro.

Sorriu, Evanna Snape teria de perdoa-lo, ele gostava muito da garota, ela era esperta, mas ele não poderia ficar, mesmo por que ele não era do Serviço Secreto, ele gostava da vida que levava.

* * *

Harry contatou Rony.

-Evanna detectou 23 Bombas no edifício, precisamos desarma-las- você precisa vir comigo. Estou indo para o escritório de Sirius.- Harry desligou e parou diante da porta. Respirou fundo, e percebeu que estava irremediavelmente desarmado, ele teria de entrar ali, arriscando tudo e sem sabe o que encontraria.

* * *

Evanna tinha uma faca de combate entre os dentes e destravava a segunda pistola e grunhia audivelmente:

-Eu sabia eu sabia...cretino.- no segundo seguinte apenas viu a faca voando de sua boca enquanto um dor lancinante a percorria. Alguém a tinha atingido com um soco inglês. Cambaleou se distanciando.

Evanna tinha mais de dez anos de treinamento para se deixar cair. Olhou para o oponente.

Sorriu de um jeito felino, foi em questão de segundos: ergueu a mão e atirou. A bala atingiu o joelho esquerdo. Atirou novamente, a bala atingiu o joelho direito.

O rosto moreno e de olhos escuros a encarava cheio de rancor.

-Nunca gostei de você Krum- ela disse com a arma apontada para a cabeça dele-Sabe como os correligionários do ERI executavam traidores?-ela sorriu friamente.-e já que você vai morrer eu vou te dizer algumas coisinhas: eu não sou uma garotinha inútil, muito pelo contrario, seu búlgaro estúpido, eu não tenho quinze anos, meu filho, eu tenho vinte, e tenho muito mais treinamento que você, seu idiota patético, eu sou da Scotland Yard , e do Serviço Secreto de Sua Majestade. Agente especial em missão.

Krum arregalou os olhos para a figura a sua frente, de garotinha rebelde, se transformou numa mulher muito calculista. Ela ergueu a pistola e fez a mira, cuidadosamente.

-É assim que um traidor nojento deve morrer.-Ela atirou na cabeça.

Não esperou sequer o corpo bater no chão, saiu correndo em direção ao quarto do prisioneiro.

* * *

Harry entrou no escritório, olhou tudo ao redor rapidamente, e então viu Sirius, deitado com a cabeça no teclado do computador desligado.

-Peverell, para Whiltshire – ele chamou- encontrei Sirius – ele se aproximou cautelosamente e fez o padrinho levantar a cabeça, e mesmo assim ele não acordou- Ele esta dopado, alguém ministrou algo na..- ele pegou um copo que jazia vazio na mesa- no café...Isso parece ser Veronal. Aonde está a bomba?

Draco respondeu rápido.

-De acordo com as imagens o sistema a bomba está entre a estante de mogno e a porta para a ante sala . Tenha cuidado, eu já estou chegando aí.

Draco desligou o telefone e acabou se encontrando com Rony.

-Harry me chamou, eu não entendi o que anda acontecendo- ele disse correndo junto com Draco.

-Evanna detectou uma serie de Bombas e estamos tentando desarmar todas, á traidores na Ordem e Evanna está tentando salvar Fletcher, por que ele também é um alvo. Parece que Sirius está dopado, e se Potter não conseguir desarmar, teremos de tirar Sirius dopado mesmo do lugar.

* * *

Gina escolheu o Azul e puxou. A luz do relógio de apagou e ela suspirou aliviada se ergueu do chão.

-Guinevere para Red Arms. Consegui.

-Ótimo, mas já passou muito tempo, Gina é melhor você sair daí, eu espalhei parte do programa de segurança por todos os cumputadores do prédio ligue o primeiro que encontrar e acione por comando de voz o alarme todos devem evacuar o prédio, ele vai cair. Chame os outros, mas não fique aí de jeito nenhum, saia do prédio e não banque a heroína apenas saia daí e atire no primeiro idiota que parecer suspeito.

-E você?

-Eu não tenho muita importância.- Evanna desligou o fone.

* * *

Rony, que era o mais forte entre os tres, fisicamente, pegou Sirius e estava carregando o homem como se ele fosse um saco de batatas. Harry não conseguira desarmar a bomba e apenas deu tempo de transferir os dados do computador para um pen-drive.

Os tres saíram correndo quando uma voz foi ouvida em todo o edifício.

-Atenção, alerta nível treze, evacuem a área isso não é um treinamento, repito: isso não é um treinamento!

-Gina- disse Rony incredulo.

-Depois ela explica- disse Draco correndo -Precisamos pegar o elevador de emergência.

-Não podemos deixar os outros!- disse Harry.

-Você ouviu o alerta , James Bond- disse Draco rudemente – Aqui é cada um por si .Vamos embora.

* * *

A partir do segundo andar, já se podia ver muitas pessoas se dirigindo para as saídas. Gina estava entre eles e procurava por todos os lados algum sinal de Evanna e os outros. Não estava se importando com o que estavam pensando sobre o fato da garota doida estar ali vestida como agente e andando normalmente entre eles.

Vislumbrou Rony carregando descuidadamente Sirius e um Draco praticamente arrastando, Harry por que aparentemente ele queria salvar a todos.

* * *

Evanna se aproximava cada vez mais da porta do quarto de Dunga que estava totalmente alheio ao que acontecia do lado e fora. Ele estava incomunicável. Evanna parou a uma boa distancia da porta, observando o fio que se enrolava na maçaneta e acabava em um envólucro de plasctico amarelo. Sentiu o movimento furtivo por tras da porta.

-Não abra a porta!- ela gritou correndo naquela direção. Mas o deslocamento de ar provocado pela explosão a jogou longe. Ela apenas vislumbrou algo que parecia terrivelmente com a mão de Dunga voando pelo corredor.

Levantou sem esperar mais nada e saiu correndo. Ela teria de sair do prédio rápido, se não, morreria.

* * *

-Evanna ainda está lá!-gritou Harry parecendo um insano lutando com todas as forças para se libertar dos braços de Draco e Rony.

-Você nunca gostou dela, Harry- disse Rony- Não fique parecendo um louco, Evanna já deve ter saído.

Então todos os agente que ainda não havia se retirado da propriedade, mas se conservaram a uma boa distancia, assistiram estarrecidos, o 15 e ultimo andar, explodir . E em seguida o outro. E assim sucessivamente.

Harry se livrou na ultima hora e saiu correndo em direção ao prédio.

-Potter! Seu idiota!-gritou Draco indo junto. Mas Gina o pegou pelo braço.

-Não vá!- ela disse parecendo desesperada- Não vá é muito perigoso, é arriscado!

Draco assistiu incrédulo o vulto do irmão adotivo investir contra uma chuva de concreto e vidros estilhaçados.

Segundos mais tarde , ele corria como uma maratonista com Evanna nas costas . Tudo explodiu.

Evanna estava vermelha e parecia um tomate. Olhou chocada para a pilha de cinzas e tijolos que ela aprendera em pouco tempo a chamar de_ lar._

Se virou com violência , passando por Draco, Gina e Rony ,empurrou brutalmente alguns agentes até chegar perto de Hermione, que parecia catatônica. Evanna ergueu o punho e atingiu certeira, o rosto da mulher, que caiu no chão.

Rony se adiantou segurando Evanna mas ela estava possessa, os cabelos cheio de fuligem e extremamente desgrenhados. Ela conseguiu libertar o braço de Rony e puxou a arma.

-Traidora, vadia!

Todos ficaram em silencio ao ouvir disparo.

* * *

_**Ufa!**_

_**Consegui! Mais um parabéns para MIM!!!!!!!!**_

_**espero que tenham gostado, Hamlet é definitivamente fora dos meus padrões de gênero, é algo mais serio do que os outros..bem...me mandem reviews.**_

_**Lycael.**_


	6. Alguns Segredos

**Disclaimer: Os personagens aqui citados, usados e abusados não são meus, são da tia Loira J como todo o mundo sabe. **

**Mas a Evanna é minha! Yes!**

* * *

Hermione olhou a garota que lhe apontara a arma muito dentro de seus olhos e vira o lampejo do ódio gravados neles. Por pouco não fora atingida, Rony, na última hora havia tirado a pistola da mão de Evanna.

-Você é idiota ou gosta de bancar o trouxa?!- ela perguntou raivosa- Essa desgraçada tentou matar a todos inclusive a você, seu grande idiota, essa idiota ajudou o Krum a armas as bombas!

Todos olharam Hermione que olhava Evanna com desprezo.

-Você não tem como provar!-ela disse com desdén.

-Até parece que você não sabe como funciona o sistema de vigilância de Snape- disse Evanna com um sorriso cruel no rosto- eu vi você armando a bomba do quarto de Fletcher...está tudo gravado sua maldita....

-Você tem certeza, Eva?- perguntou Gina olhando Hermione como se não acreditasse naquilo de jeito nenhum.

-Toda a certeza do mundo, eu tenho o video...eu gravei nos meus arquivos antes de sair do escritório..essa vadia...essa...mulherzinha, vendida..armou uma bomba no quarto de Fletcher, no seu e no escritório de Sirius.. e com o troglodita do Krum não é inteligente o suficiente para nada disso, ele apenas ativou as bombas que instalaram nos alicerces do edifício para que ele desmoronasse.

Evanna ainda parecia descontrolada e queria realmente avançar em Hermione mas era contida por Rony e Harry.

Rony olhou Evanna.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Snape..isso é uma acusação muito seria..você precisa ter a total certeza disso que você está falando.

Evanna olhou os dois com olhos estreitos. Respirava ainda muito rapidamente e tremia de raiva, os últimos minutos foram realmente tensos para ela ela vira Fletcher morrer e ela conhecia o bandido a muito tempo e já o considerava um amigo apesar da ultima decisão que tomara de o deixar naquela quarto, que bem no fim fora seu leito de morte.

Hermione aproveitou que todos tinha a atenção voltada para Evanna, se levantou e saiu correndo. Evanna viu e como uma leoa selvagem, empurrou so dois homens e correu atras da garota, já que Rony havia tirado a sua pistola. Pobre Hermione, todos sentiram ena da garota quando Evanna se atirara contra ela brutalmente e a socara em todas as partes possíveis. E Por fim a trouxe de volta arrastada pelos cabelos. Passou por todos e a jogou para dentro de uma caminhonete preta.

-Esse carro é meu!- gritou um dos agentes que ficara.

-Cale a boca ou eu te dou um tiro..-disse Evanna sem olha-lo- Venham, vocês...-disse apontando para Harry, Rony, Draco que agora apoiava um Sirius grogue e Gina.

Sem dizer palavra entraram no carro e Evanna arrancou sem olhara para tras.

-O que tá acontecendo?- perguntou Gina que sentara no banco da frente, ao lado do motorista.- Evanna...?

-Tá tudo errado...ela deve ter contado para Riddle o que planejávamos fazer, agora temos que começar tudo, novamente, do Zero, essa vaca deve ter falado tudo..-ela disse virabdo a rua da esquerda. - Ela queria desestruturar a Ordem, Riddle deve estar planejando algo bem grande...esse dias ouvi dizer que um primo do Duque, foi sequestrado, claro...e agora pedem o resgate mas deve ser fachada esse tal primo do Duque era amigo intimo dele e pode ser útil para Tom Riddle.

Rony tinha sido o ultimo a entrar no carro cabine dupla e fizera questão de se sentar do lado oposto do de Hermione e não olhava para a mulher de jeito nenhum. Harry também não parecia muito disposto a dirigir-lhe uma palavra e Draco, sempre muito frio e calculista algemara a garota e a postara entre ele e Sirius. Este continuava respirando muito superficialmente, mas Evanna dissera que aquilo não o mataria, só o deixaria apagado por um tempo.

Parecia que Evanna dirigira por horas..até que estacionara em um lugar muito afastado da capital, todos saltaram do carro, Sirius ajudado por Harry e Hermione empurrada por Draco.

Ele nunca gostara dela.

Evanna se dirigira para a casa e disse.

-Bem vindos a Lilith Manor.

Harry abriu a boca. Era uma mansão uma mansão digna de filmes de época Evanna os conduzira para o interior da construção vitoriana.

-Aqui é minha casa, Snape a comprou para mim, um pouco antes de morrer.- Ela disse.

* * *

Mais tarde Hermione se veria amarrada numa poltrona de um das salas luchosas de Evanna rodeada por Sirius que havia tomado um antidoto, por Gina que ainda parecia incrédula e Draco e Evanna.

Harry e Rony não quiseram participar do interrogatório.

Evanna colocara o pen drive em um computador que havia ali e mostrara a atuação de Granger e Krum durante as instalações das malditas bombas. Eva agarrou o cabelo de Hermione e falou com a vos perigosamente calma.

-Sabe quantas pessoas você matou ali dentro? Sabe quantas pessoas ficaram presas no predio? Sabe quanta gente morreu nas explosões?

Hermione permaneceu em silencio. Evanna se endireitou.

-Agora muitas coisas se encaixam: O por que você não foi a favor de que eu deixasse Gina sair do consultório... o por que de tentar me afastar do escritório logo no começo..ja que foi ideia sua que eu cuidasse de Gina...você não queria que Malfoy viesse embora aquilo não parecesse tão suspeito, já que muita gente foi contra...mas o que mais me intriga, Granger..,é como uma mulher, que obviamente não deveria saber absolutamente nada de explosivos, de repente consegue arma-los..embora deva dizer que foi um trabalho realmente grosseiro...sua ligação com Krum era questionável...sim eu não entendia como poderia namorar um troglodita como ele..então comecei a puxar muitos arquivos fichas e históricos de muitos agentes da Ordem.- Evanna contava isso muito calmamente para os presentes.

Ela puxou uma cadeira e ficou na frente de Granger.

-Um desses arquivos era do seu namoradinho búlgaro. Um homem encantador, diga-se de passagem...ligações com a organização Durmstrang...narcotráfico não é uma atividade legal... sem falar de suas ligações intimas com o senhor...Igor Karkaroff. Nossa..que garoto mau, não?-ela disse sarcástica.

-Mas..- continuou Evanna se levantando da cadeira- ainda há muitos furos nessa historia..mas você realmente começou a sentir-se acuada quando uma das principais peritas da Ordem..a pessoa que você queria matar e que poderia impedir você de matar outros com suas bombinhas, começou a "melhorar". Sim..você por alguma razão precisava de Gina morta. Na verdade você falhou miseravelmente no dia em que quis matar Gina e acabou matando Fred Weasley por engano.

-O que?!-gritou Gina se levantando e olhando a garota de olhos arregalados.- Você..você matou..foi você que matou Fred?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Ele era um babaca que adorava fazer invenções inúteis- ela disse sem aquele costumeiro tom condescendente e sabe-tudo- O mundo não perdeu muita coisa...

-Você vai perder a cabeça....-disse Gina avançando.

-Segure ela, Draco-disse Evanna, friamente.

Draco puxou Gina pelas vestes a obrigou a sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Bem...como eu estava falando..-disse Evanna- você precisava realmente neutralizar, naquela operação, Sirius Black, Harry Potter e Gina Weasley. O problema...claro...era que apenas Sirius Black se dispôs a ir com você naquela sua busca fajuta no dia anterior ao crime. E você foram sequestrados...e então , Harry Potter armou uma missão de resgate relâmpago, na verdade você contava com isso...na verdade..você sempre soube que Potter sempre teve uma lamentável queda por heroísmos.. durante a operação, você já contava com a morte de Sirius Black, mas quem morreu no seu lugar foi Severus Snape, e ninguém conseguiu matar Harry Potter e você armou uma bomba na rota de fuga e detonou quando os Weasley estavam passando, mas quem morreu, foi Fred Weasley...e Gina Weasley voltou..mas estava ...louca..perturbada...e você poderia mata-la.

Evanna agora parecia cansada.

-Na verdade...você foi posta como espiã ali dentro, a mando de Lucius Malfoy...mas permaneceu na surdina por todo esse tempo, justamente devido a vigilância constante de Snape..do meu pai...com ele morto...as coisas seriam infinitamente mais fáceis. Mas meu pai descobriu que havia uma conspiração. Ainda que não tivesse tido tempo de entender tudo. Mas você não contava com o fato de que Severus Snape tinha uma herdeira que poderia continuar o trabalho aonde ele havia parado. Então você teve a boa ideia de influenciar Sirius, dizendo que eu precisava "exercitar minha paciência" cuidando da lunática. Assim eu ficaria fora do caminho. De fato isso funcionou por umas duas semanas mas você não contava com o fato de que Gina não estava louca, e que ela tinha como Snape e eu, descoberto sobre uma possível traição. Até que eu , enquanto Draco e Gina examinavam outros papeis, comecei a ler a sua ficha.

Evanna sentou-se novamente observando com total atenção a mulher a sua frente.

-Uma ficha realmente impecável, Granger...ótimas notas, um treinamento intensivo em operações táticas, mas nada de perícia em demolição, ou algo do gênero, você não teve o treinamento completo de agentes como Weasley, Malfoy ,Black, Potter, Snape e outros tantos...você chegou mais tarde, recomendada pelo SAS. Você chegou a muito pouco tempo...mais ou menos uns dois anos, tempo o suficiente para ganhar a confiança de muitos agentes. Inclusive dos Weasley e do Potter. O que te deu praticamente um passaporte até Black e Dumbledore. E tudo o que descobri..é simplesmente, que você é uma fraude.

Evanna riu se postando atras da cadeira de Hermione e colocando a boca perto do ouvido da outra.

-é melhor começar a falar tudo.. e bem rápido.

-eu não tenho nada a dizer- retrucou a morena.

-Adorei ouvir isso.-disse Evanna com um sorriso maldoso.

O que os outros ouviras depois disso foi um grito horrível, agudo, dolorido e agoniado, emitido por Hermione que agora estava branca como cera e ofegava.

-Quem é você?-perguntou Evanna mau humorada – E é melhor começar a falar tudo, por que tenho mais nove dedos para quebrar, e se mesmo assim não falar, terei prazer em começar a quebrar seus braços e pernas.

Gina olhou para tras da cadeira de Hermione e viu chocada um dos dedos de hermione esticado em um ângulo horrivel totalmente torto e fora do lugar.

Foi Sirius que falou.

-Evanna..isso é realmente necessario?-ela olhava Hermione com desprezo mas odiava ver mulheres sendo torturadas.

-Na verdade não muito.- ela disse dando de ombros- Mas sempre quis por o treinamento dado por madame Maxime, ela é mestre na tortura, é pior que o meu pai .

Draco não queria nem imaginar, por que Snape era incrivelmente talentoso em qualquer tipo de tortura, mas era realmente melhor na tortura mental. Poderia deixar um cara bem resolvido louco em questão de minutos. Gina parecia muito nervosa.

Evanna sorriu quebrando o outros dedo de Hermione e mais um grito terrível se fez ouvir. Gina nervosa acabou enterrando o rosto no casaco de Draco e não sabia o que fazer naquela situação inusitada para ele.

-Eu vou repetir a pergunta: quem é você?

-Hermione Jane Granger!- ela gritou ofegante.

-Resposta Errada!!Biiiiiiiiiiiii!- fez Evanna quebrando mais um dedo.

* * *

-Por Deus!- disse Rony tentando tapar os ouvidos para os gritos de Hermione- o que estão fazendo com ela?

Harry sabia muito bem o que estavam fazendo mas não era necessario falar,por que Rony também sabia.

-Eu ainda não acredito...Harry..como ela pode...?ela matou muita gente...Snape..meu irmão...aquelas pessoas hoje no edifício...ela ficou louca...

Ele foi interrompido por mais um grito de Hermione.

Harry também não entendia, por que se tudo aquilo era verdade, Hermione também era responsável pelo sequestro( e talvez morte a essa altura) de Cho Chang, sua noiva. Ele se levantou e Rony perguntou:

-Você vai lá?

-Eu preciso de respostas.

Rony também se levantou.

Os dois chegaram a tempo de ver Evanna quebrando o ultimo dedo da mão direita da mulher.

-Eu realmente tô pensando em mata-la.-ela disse aborrecida- ela deve achar que sou algum tipo de idiota....

-Eu...sou.....Hermione....Jane...Granger...

Ultimo dedo quebrado. Sirius estava em pé com os olhos arregalados.

-Não...você não é- disse Evanna – e vou te dizer o por que: Por que a verdadeira hermione Jane Granger tem treinamento especial no SAS, e você não tem, você sabe mexer ainda que bem debilmente..uma bomba, ela nunca se aproximou de um detonador desligado, você sim. E eu vou começar a usar técnicas mais legais...como te colocar bem perto de uma bacia cheia de água e enfiar um eletrodo dentro, o que você acha, claro que vou continuar a quebrar seus dedos, mãos braços e tal..mas acho que vai dar um toque e não pense que eu não sou capaz disso por que eu sou. Ah..e claro esqueci de te dizer...eu matei o seu namoradinho.

A mulher ergueu os olhos arregalados.

-Pois é...matei mesmo quer que eu te conte como foi?- ela perguntou a voz e falou em um tom carinhosos.

Draco se surpreendeu, não entendera até aquele momento que Evanna estava disposta e matar, e muito pouco que tinha o mesmo talento de torturar a mente dos outros.

A mulher respirava raso e evitava olhar nos olhos de Evanna.

-Eu acho que vou te contar...eu atirei nele...primeiro , em um joelho..ele caiu.. e depois foi no outro...e fiz com ele o que estou fazendo com você ...e ele implorou..como o bom covarde, déspota que ele foi...ele não resistiu tanto como você..e por fim.....

A mulher já tentava engolir o choro sem muito sucesso.

-Eu o matei – disse Evanna implacável- Com um tiro na cabeça. E eu vou perguntar pela ultima vez, e se não falar a verdade....vou começar a cortar cada membro do seu corpo, e você não vai desmaiar por que vou te aplicar uma injeção de adrenalina...vi isso num filme.

Rony e Harry se aproximaram a mulher tremia dos pés a cabeça.

-Qual o seu nome?- ela perguntou.

-Hanna Dashwood.

* * *

_**Ufa! De novo! Mais um cap...confesso que corri para atualizar, mas me esforcei e espero que gostem! Obrigado a todos que me mandaram reviews, elas estão me ajudando muito.**_

_**Obrigado.**_


	7. Deirdre Vexille

**Disclaimer: Nada é meu...nem adianta reclamar...tia J é a dona do Harry e do Draco.**

**Mas ....Evanna é Minha!!!!!!!Yes!!**

Draco estava mais pensativo do que nunca, isso por que Evanna lhe parecia cada vez mais cruel, não que ele não achasse que fosse extremamente necessario, ela acabara por matar Hanna Dashwood. E se desfez do corpo na mesma hora.

Agora o sol já estava despontando, de todo. E eles estavam reunidos na sala de jantar da luxuosa mansão da garota, a anfitriã ainda não havia descido, por tanto só se encontravam na mesa, Draco, Harry, Rony, Sirius e Gina. A mesa havia sido posta antas que qualquer um tivesse se levantado.

Draco fora acordado de seus devaneios quando ouviu passos pela escada.

Era Evanna, com os cabelos presos e vestida como uma adolescente comum, jeans jaqueta e uma mochila.

-Aonde vai?-perguntou Harry franzindo o cenho.

-Tentar concertar as coisas-ela respondeu colocando algumas coisas no balcão próximo a mesa-as coisas não estão de todo ruins, ainda não descobriram que Hanna Dashwood foi descoberta eu mandei um comunicado para os agentes continuarem com suas missões como se não tivesse acontecido nada e já mandei uma mensagem falando com um dos Comensais, claro que foi um E-mail...em nome de Krum.- Por enquanto isso basta, mas acho que precisamos descobrir aonde está a verdadeira Hermione Granger ela pode estar correndo perigo ou mantida em cativeiro...quero que Draco e Gina verifiquem isso para mim, eu tenho algo muito importante para fazer.

-Mas..Eva...-disse Harry- eu acho que é arriscado que você ou qualquer um dos outros saia...é melhor esperar um tempo..

-Tempo é o que não temos- disse Evanna de repente se parecendo muito com Snape em seus gestos-a operação Hamlet já foi retardada e abortada muitas vezes...precisamos acabar com isso rápido...e de um jeito que Riddle seja pego de uma vez por todas...ele é perigoso demais.

Sirius a olhou atentamente.

-E o que pretende fazer...

Evanna lhe deu um sorriso esperto.

-Depois de mim..Potter é o hacker...ele pode procurar no computador algo sobre Deirdre Vexille...quero que Potter e Weasley fiquem aqui com você, preciso que alguém cuide de você, Sirius..afinal você foi vítima de um atentado...e as doses daquela porcaria foi alta...mesmo eu tendo ministrado outra droga que anularia o efeito dessa. Eu tenho um depósito bélico no setor oeste e bons carros de fuga na garagem...eu já preparei tudo. Eu tenho que ir...- a garota suspirou – Talvez eu não volte...é provável...-olhou para Sirius- Meu pai...- e Evanna de repente , realmente pareceu uma garota de dezoito anos normal- Meu pai..deixou uma coisa, ele não me deixou ver..- ela foi até ele e lhe estendeu um minidisco – Disse que tinha algo a ver com...Pontas...se eu me lembro bem..pontas soltas...até logo.- ela se foi, sem olhar para trás.

.

.

.

Já era um pouco tarde e Draco esperava impaciente Gina descer para que começassem a busca por Hermione Jane Granger, Evanna havia deixado documentos que poderiam ajudar na busca e possíveis lugares aonde ela poderia estar, e documentos, passaportes e dinheiro. Gina desceu correndo as escadas. Draco a olhou emburrado.

-Demorou muito. - a ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Bem..alguém tinha de lembrar de ir ao tal setor bélico. - respondeu de má vontade.

Draco olhou tudo a sua volta.

-Não te vejo sequer com uma pistola, Weasley.

-Claro que não..reuni todas as armas e coloquei no elevador de carga que vai até a garagem. Temos que ir até lá...você ficaria surpreso com o que Evanna esconde na casa..aquela garota com certeza tem ligações com o mercado negro, ou isso ou ela roubou do exército.

Draco soltou uma risada curta.

-Vindo de uma Snape...eu não duvido nada.- é melhor irmos logo...devemos primeiro procuras em New Castle..como disse Evanna, foi aonde ela nasceu e ficou até a adolescência...se ela estivesse fugindo de algo...talvez ela fosse para lá.

-Certo..as vezes eu acho que Evanna manipula todo o mundo.

-É uma Snape.- disse Draco como se isso justificasse. E na verdade justificava.

Caminharam sem dizer nada até a garagem, Draco acionou a senha de segurança e Gina abriu a boca: a coisa mais barata que havia lá. Era uma Harley Davidson dos anos oitenta vermelha.

-Eu não sabia que Snape era multimilionário.- comentou a garota entrando na garagem e olhando tudo ao seu redor, carros..motos, itens de colecionador-Uau.

Draco olhou o papel.

-O nosso carro é uma Toyota preto. No seu nome.- ele disse mostrando o papel para Gina- na verdade não é bem no seu nome e sim no nome de Evanna Snape, mas é sua foto que está aqui...- Draco franziu o cenho- Será que é uma boa ideia? Sabe usar o nome dela..ela não me parece ser do tipo inocente.

-Acho que é o mesmo que acontece com os agentes da ordem...ela não existe.

Draco maneou a cabeça.

-Bem...Weasley...somos homens de ação.

-Fale por você, sou de ação, mas não sou um homem, como pode ver.

Ah....ele via...pensou fechando a porta do carro quando ela entrou.

.

.

Sirius olhava intrigado para o minidisco enquanto Harry teclava furiosamente a procura de Deirdre Vexille, como Evanna falara.

Rony havia ido para a cozinha achar alguma coisa para comer, estava muito nervoso com o fato de Gina ter isso a uma missão, nem tivera tempo de falar com ela agora que descobrira que fora tudo uma mentira.

Quando ele voltou, Harry já havia achado o nome de Deirdre.

-Uma criminosa- ele disse para Sirius – Uma criminosa com ligações com a máfia de Chicago, Rússia e Sicília, encontrei hackeando o sistema do FBI. Um longo histórico de procura e investigações...mas ela nunca foi sequer encontrada por nenhum dos agentes.

-É Evanna. Provavelmente.- Disse Sirius.

.

.

De fato.

Evanna tinha ligações com todo o tipo de gente, inclusive com facções criminosas por toda a Europa sob varios nomes falsos, mas nunca por seu nome. O nome mais notável, contudo, era Deirdre Vexille, uma vendedora de informações. E ela as vendia de verdade, enquanto lhe era interessante. Ela já salvara muitos criminosos da cadeia com informações preciosas e sigilosas, para depois quando ninguém mais poderia se lembrar entregava o sujeito as autoridades.

Agora ela tinha que conseguir entender os Comensais e ninguém melhor para isso do que um deles. Ninguém menos que Régulus Black, o renegado, o rei do submundo. O cara que todo o mundo pensava que tava morto.

Ela o conhecia a muito tempo...desde os sete anos quando Snape precisou dele. E desde então Régulus meio que serviu de babá, o que na verdade era uma piada. Já que ele acabou ensinando muito para que Evanna se tornasse uma rainha da Máfia. Evanna não o era, mas Deirdre estava prestes a se tornar uma , assim que Bellatrix Lestrange morresse, nem que Evanna tivesse que fazer com que isso acontecesse algum dia.

Mas ela odiava o papel de agente duplo, trabalhar para a máfia e para a Rainha não seria fácil.

Régulus morava em um lugar afastado, em Londres, uma casinha modesta com um jardim muito bem cuidado e um pastor alemão. Se passava por um patético aposentado por invalides, outra piada...o cara conseguia partir um homem ao meio em questão de segundos.

Evanna revirou os olhos quando o cachorro latiu para ela.

-Quieto seu palhaço...sou eu. - ela disse em um sussurro.- Cadê o seu dono?

O barulho de alguém destravando uma pistola respondeu sua pergunta.

-Um motivo para não atirar- perguntou Régulus.

Evanna suspirou.

-Ah...sei lá...se quiser atira. Mas aí eu não vou poder desligar o contador da bomba que instalei no seu cachorro.

Régulus iluminou o rosto de Evanna.

-Você não fez isso.

-Paga pra ver.- ela disse dando de ombros.

-Ah droga..- ele disse baixando a arma- tira essa porcaria dele e entra logo.

-Que maneira legal de me dar boas vindas...principalmente depois de retirar toda aquela porcaria que a CIA colocou em você...imagina...um satélite sabotado só por sua causa...me deu muito trabalho espero que saiba reconhecer isso.- ela disse com um sorriso fazendo carinho na cabeça do cachorro e tirando o dispositivo e sorrindo de um jeito cínico.

Régulus revirou os olhos.

-Você deveria ter o status de inimigo publico numero UM..- ele disse fazendo um gesto para que ela entrasse.- E como vai as coisas?

-Como se você não soubesse realmente...- ela disse.

-É..de fato...- ele disse encolhendo os ombros e fechando a porta atras de sí.- As notícias correm...Snape morto...é algo que não se pode aceitar com muita facilidade, era um duro, um autentico..como dizem por aí; E meu irmão?

-Relativamente bem...é um dos chefes da Ordem, mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar.

Régulus, que estava indo para a cozinha preparar algo para os dois parou no meio do caminho.

-O que foi?- ele perguntou.

-Preciso de certos favores.

-No Plural..

-Sim...as coisas andam meio estranhas no momento e eu preciso de um rei do crime..um rei que faça o nosso pretenso lorde querer conhecer Deirdre Vexille, por seu inúmeros talentos...preciso conhecer o grande Tom Riddle.

Régulus suspirou bem fundo.

-Evanna..eu te considero uma filha..e eu não acho que seja bom que você se envolva com Comensais da Morte. Eles são cruéis...inescrupulosos e adoram torturar pessoas, eu não posso deixar que você chegue perto deles...Riddle, por si só consegue ser um crápula inumano...Lucius Malfoy..é um sádico que adora ver sangue...não..você não pode me pedir isso.

-Eles mataram meu pai...mataram Fletcher...mataram muita gente em nome... em nome de nada..em nome de um poder e de uma coroa que nem é dele...e fazem isso desde antes de eu nascer...e a cada dia que passa estão mais poderosos...Régulus...eu fiz um juramento....ao meu país..e ao meu pai...eles tem que parar..ou serem parados. O que pra mim seria bem mais fácil.

-Você fala como se fosse uma veterana... você não tem todo esse poder..Eva, e você sabe disso.

-Eles começaram com isso, apenas estou jogando conforme as regras.

-Não é um jogo. Isso é muito real...eles matam pessoas.

-Eu também e não me gabo disso, agora..você me deve muitos favores e eu quero Deirdre lá dentro.

Régulus desviou os olhos.

-Eles vão mata-la.

-Não mais do que estou esperando..eles matariam Evanna Snape. Mas receberiam Vexille como a uma rainha, Riddle precisa disso. Eles precisa de mim..e você sabe disso...não se esqueça que eu falo com Fletcher. Ou falava..melhor dizendo...eu vou seguir com os meus planos com a sua ajuda ou não, mas com a sua ajuda eu teria menos riscos.

.

.

Sirius estendeu o mini disco para Harry colocar no computador.

Não precisou esperar muito para a imagem de Snape aparecer.

-Black eu espero realmente que não tenha ninguém na mesma sala além de você enquanto eu falo...- Snape lançou um sorriso presunçoso- mas o conhecendo bem, provavelmente Potter deve estar junto, vou lhe dar um minuto para que ele saia, o que eu tenho de lhe falar é muito importante.

.

.

Draco e Gina se encontravam em uma cidadezinha afastada de New Castle.

-Eu não acho que ela esteja aqui, Malfoy- disse Gina em um sussurro enquanto dois caminhavam lado a lado- afinal de contas ela era do SAS...

-Ela desapareceu dois dias antes de ser convocada pela Ordem.

-Mas por que Evanna não perguntou nada para Dashwood?

-Por que ela mentiria..nos lançaria para uma armadilha...

Gina se aproximou de um pequeno mercado e passou pela porta. Draco bufou e foi atras dela.

-Weasley..não é que eu aprecia pessoas impulsivas e apressadas, mas você exagera..estamos em missão de busca.

Gina não se deu o trabalho de responder , o loiro era definitivamente irritante.

-O que vai querer senhorita?- perguntou o homem idoso no balcão.

-Eu quero aquele bolo de chocolate- ela respondeu apontando para um bolo decorado.

-Dois pedaços?

-Não- ela respondeu surpresa – eu o quero inteiro! E para uma amiga minha que eu vim visitar...- ela disse em tom animado , faz muitos anos que eu não a vejo..desde a época em que estudamos em Londres...! vim ve-la..e queria entregar o bolo..semana que vem é aniversario dela.

O homem sorriu e começou a embaçar o bolo em uma prato de plástico.

-Acho que o senhor deve conhece-la...eu não sei...e a Mione..Hermione Granger.

O homem a lançou um olhar estranho mas depois suspirou.

-Não vejo Hermione e muito tempo...desde que se formou em Londres.

Draco, que fingia estar distraído olhando a manchete de um jornal perto do balcão prestou toda a sua atenção ao olhar do homem. Ele estava mentindo. Gina fez cara de quem tinha realmente se decepcionado. De fato, ela estava.

-Nossa- ela disse deixando cair os braços- Um amigo meu me disse que ela estaria aqui...que ela morava aqui...bem..ele deve ter se enganado.

O homem a olhou penalizado.

-Ela perdeu todo o contato com muitas pessoas...a dois anos.

-bem..muito obrigado de qualquer jeito..vou levar o bolo, mesmo assim, mas acho que vou voltar...muito obrigada.

Gina se virou e Draco a acompanhou em silencio até o carro, para dar uma bronca na garota.

-Você percebe o que fez? Agora sabem que tem gente atras dela! Vai ser mais difícil ainda! Vai demorar dias...!

-Demoraria, é verdade..se não fosse o fato de eu ter instalado uma escuta embaixo do balcão quando ele se abaixou para pegar o bolo e o rastreador também..se ele ligar para alguém...vamos saber exatamente para quem...e para aonde. Você não é o único agente de elite por aqui, Malfoy.

Draco respirou fundo e ligou o carro. Garota irritante.

.

.

-Está na hora de esclarecer alguns pontos importantes com você, Black.- disse Snape, para Sirius agora que estavam "sozinhos"- Você deve ter se perguntado o por que de eu não ter criado Evanna dentro da Ordem..e de nunca ter dito que de fato eu tinha uma filha. É claro que nunca será segredo para ninguém que ela é adotada. Eu vou te contar o que aconteceu no hospital, no dia em que achei Evanna.

Sirius se aprumou na cadeira.

.

.

Gina trazia um minicomputador com os melhores programas criados por Snape(tanto pai como filha) e agora escutava uma ligação feita da padaria que havia deixado a duas horas.

-Sim...-ia dizendo o senhor- Sim, eles a procuraram na verdade apenas falei com a mulher disse que era uma amiga sua do colégio de Londres.

-Mas você não disse aonde eu estava, disse?- perguntou a mulher em tom de dúvida.

-Não, claro que não Mione..! depois que fizeram com o seu pai...

A garota suspirou audivelmente.

-Ótimo..é melhor assim...eu já estou cansada de me esconder..mas eu não sei se posso voltar...eles são horríveis... falei com a polícia naquela vez...mas dez minutos depois haviam homens tatuados tras de mim...

Gina olhava o video.

-Continua falando, velho...mais um minuto..

.

.

Deidre Vexille estava acompanhada de Nott, em frente a uma mansão em Little Hangleton.

-Que bom que Dorcas te achou – comentou o homem – Sua reputação é realmente muito boa entre os criminosos..o Lorde estava muito ancioso para cnhece-la.

-Ah..eu também estava muito..ouvi dizer que ele tirou o primo do Duque do castelo! Isso é admirável!- ela disse entusiasticamente.- é uma coisa que muitos tentaram. Claro..eu sou uma invasora virtual...é diferente, mesmo assim é um feito admirável...

Nott estufou o peito.

-Eu estava entre os escolhidos para a invasão.

-Invejável.

Entraram na casa e Nott a guiou até a sala, aonde Evanna foi apresentada para um homem de feições bonitas , de cabelos negros e olhos muito azuis.. e o outro ao seu lado, era inegavelmente Lucius Malfoy, a versão mais velha de Draco.

-Milorde, esta, é Deirdre Vexille.

-É um prazer enorme, finalmente conhece-la, senhorita Vexille.

-O prazer é todo meu, senhor Riddle, sou muito sincera quando digo que estava muito ansiosa para conhece-lo.

E Tom sabia que era verdade, os olhos da garota não mentiam. E ele era bom em detectar falsidades.

.

.

-Não sei de Tiago Potter lhe disse, Black...mas no dia trinta em um de Julho....nasceram gêmeos.

Sirius não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Mas...Evanna era um ser demasiado frágil..e foi dada como morta. Se não tivessem cometido esse engano, provavelmente o nome de Evanna seria Lilith Potter.

Gina e Draco se dirigiam céleres de volta a Londres para pegar Hermione.

-Você tem certeza de que é o endereço certo?- perguntou Draco.

-Claro...foi o rastreador de Snape que deu a coordenada, é a prova de falhas.

-Espero que seja- ele murmurou.

No momento seguinte...tudo foi um borrão de cores e formas. Algo havia batido no carro de Draco e ele saíra da estrada.

É o fim- pensou Gina.

.

.______________________________________________________________________________________

**Ufa....mais um.. muito obrigado pelas reviews, um beijo a todos e bom fim de semana.**


	8. Projeto Skuld

**Disclaimer: nada é meu , só a Evanna**

Skuld

Evanna estava no covil das cobras, a casa de Tom Riddle e ela sabia que no momento em que ele requisitara seus serviços( ainda que num bom jogo de manipulação), ela entrara em um beco sem saída ou volta, ela poderia sobreviver a tudo aquilo, mas poderia morrer assim que Riddle a considerasse descartável.

Bellatrix vivia em seu encalço desde que ela chegara e ela ainda não tivera noticias de Gina, Draco ou a verdadeira Granger. Uma pessoa comum poderia estranhar o fato de ela estar preocupada depois de apenas vinte e quatro horas, mas naquele tipo de vida cada segundo era muito crucial , extremamente crucial.

Um homem loiro de de olhos cinzas, que parecia ser um nobre caminhava lentamente em sua direção. Riddle( que preferia ser chamado de Lord Voldemort sabe Deus o por que) pedira para que ela se instalasse em sua casa até termino de sua missão. Aquele homem era sem sombra de dúvida alguma, o pai de Draco Malfoy. O melhor e mais fabuloso espião da CIA, era filho do pior bandido que ela já vira.

E ela já vira muitos.

-O lorde a chama para uma reunião , senhorita Vexille.

-Obrigada- ela disse em tom baixo o acompanhando

a sala de Riddle não era ostensiva como se esperava de um típico megalomaníaco. Tudo era muito simples mas de extremo bom gosto. E sombrio.

-Bom dia , milorde.

Detestou chama-lo assim ,mas logo aprendeu que era mais seguro manter o ego daquele homem intacto. Ele era muito inteligente e muito perigoso, cada palavra e cada movimento tinha de ser premeditados com o minimo cuidado, qualquer erro levaria a queda de seu disfarce, e ao fim de seu jogo.

-Bom dia , senhorita- ele fez um sinal para que ela se sentasse, e ela o fez, ficando de frente para ele.-Vou ser bem direto por que não disponho de muito tempo. Já ouviu falar de uma cientista chamada...Hermione Jane Granger? Ou talvez de um projeto chamado Skuld.

-Ouvi mais falar no projeto do que em Hermione Granger, milorde...Skuld causou um grande alvoroço ...no mundo dos ricos e influentes desse mundo.

Ele pareceu satisfeito com a resposta.

-Sim..de fato, mais uma vez a criatura superou seu criador...Skuld...é um projeto muito a frente do nosso tempo...um projeto que permitiria...que um ser humanos normal se transformasse em um ser superior...um ser com o dobro de força resitencia e inteligencia humanos.

-Mutantes?

Não..pensou Evanna aquilo já era demais até para ela.

-Não...é bem mais complexo que isso, de fato a descoberta cientifica dessa mulher..Granger...seria testada nos soldados britânicos...no SAS. Que é de onde ela veio. Mas antes que o projeto fosse concluído...a mulher e todo o projeto...sumiu...

Disso ela sabia.

-Ouvi falar sobre isso...

-Mas setenta por cento dessa descoberta...foi achada por um de meus seguidores...Pedro Pettigrew..não sei se conhece.

Um pedante com cara de rato, sim ela conhecia, e muito bem, um vira casaca da pior especie, nenhum pouquinho confiável.

-Já o vi senhor...mas ..eu não consigo entender...o que Skuld tem a ver comigo.

-Ora..acho que com apenas setenta por cento da pesquisa completa, você pode terminar o resto..para que eu possa formar o meu exercito.

Comensais da Morte mais inteligentes, rápidos, resistentes e fortes?

Não.

Mas Evanna apenas suspirou.

-Creio que posso ajudar o senhor...talvez..não posso dizer com certeza se conseguirei.

Tom Riddle lhe dera o melhor de seus sorrisos, o que a fez ter um calafrio.

.

.

Depois de quase duas horas falando incessantemente com Tom Riddle fingindo que concordava com todas aquelas loucuras, ela saiu da sala.

-Ora...demorou, não?

Evanna se deparou com uma mulher muito bonita e que lembrava um pouco alguém. Era Bellatrix.

-Sim...- ela disse cautelosa- ele estava falando sobre o novo plano.

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso languido, estava claro que a quela mulher, cega pelo ciúmes, não estava realmente acreditando em nada do que ela estava falando, não mesmo.

-Claro...eu já estive no seu lugar...- ela olhou paea as unhas como se elas fossem realmente algo muito interessante- Mas não se sinta tão lisongeada ou importante...ele vai descarta-la..logo, logo.

Ela era doida, definitivamente.

-Eu realmente acho que a senhora- e ela deu muita enfase a ultima palavra- está equivocada.

Ela soltou um sorriso amargo.

-Acha que eu acredito que ficou todo esse tempo ali...apenas falando em novos planos? garota..não seja ingênua.

Evanna revirou os olhos.

-Não tenho que me reportar a senhora...o que eu faço ou não não lhe interessa, agora com licença...

Bellatrix a pegou pelo braço.

-Não tente me enganar garota...pode ser a queridinha dele agora..mas vai ver que no final...ele sempre volta pra mim.

- o que significa que não tem um pingo de amor próprio...por Deus...eu não sou uma bandidinha de quinta como você...sou bem mais que isso.

Saiu pisando duro quem era aquela velha para falar assim come ela, a até a insinuar que ela tinha alguma coisa com ...eca. Tudo bem ela era bonito mas isso não entrava em questão ela era uma agente infiltrada.

Mal saiu do campo de audição daquela tresloucada, e o telefone tocou.

-Deirdre.

-Whiltshire.

Era Draco...Graças a Deus.

-Temos um problemão..-ele disse sem rodeios.- alguém mandou um caras...estamos no meio do nada...

Droga.

-Estão com o carro?

-Sim...mas ele está todo ferrado não temos como chegar a Londres desse jeito, a garota nem estava aqui...ela está em Londres.

Era de se esperar. Mas pelo menso eles sabiam o paradeiro dela.

-E como vocês estão...?

-Está tudo bem...na verdade foi um susto..não sei...eles saíram fugiram depois que o carro despencou estamos realmente no meio do nada.

Evanna suspirou.

-O.K...acho que vocês podem ir até a pocaria de povoado mais próximo e concertar o carro...fiquem aí e depois do concerto voltem, pra casa... depois eu falo com vocês estou muito ocupada agora. Tchau.

Desligou sem nem olhar para os lados, se olhasse veria que havia alguém espiando.

.

.

Gina tirou os sapatos de má vontade olhando muito feio para Draco, estavam perdidos no meio do quase nada, conseguiram um quartinho pequeno por uma noite com duas camas para eles e uma refeição horrível.

Jogou os sapatos de qualquer jeito e se jogou na cama.

-De que serviu todo esse trabalho?- ela perguntou mau humorada- serio...

Draco bufou e continuou comendo o sanduíche horrendo que lhe trouxeram.

-Pelo menos sabemos o paradeiro dela...Evanna está no encalço dela agora, mas eu não sei o que anda acontecendo ela não quis falar muito. Devia ser importante, e talvez possamos falar com ela assim que chegarmos a Londres.

Gina resmungou e tirou as meias.

-Estou me sentindo idiota..na verdade estou me sentindo um peão na mão de Evanna Snape.

Draco sorriu.

-Se ela não fosse adotada, eu diria que , realmente ela puxou o pai. Snape também era assim. Fazíamos tudo ás cegas. Mas eu confiava nele.

Gina o olhou atentamente.

-Por que você foi embora?

Draco nunca fora questionado sobre isso antes, ele achava( na verdade ele tinha certeza) que muitos ficaram satisfeitos por ele ter saído da Ordem. Ninguém confiara nele, ele era apenas o irmão adotivo de Potter. O menino filho de um bandido e de uma Hamlet. E criado por Um Hamlet, também. Tudo conspirava contra ele.

De um lado ele, um delinquente juvenil e revoltado, do outro lado, Harry Potter admirado querido e protegido por todos, filho de dois heróis patriotas, legítimos ingleses. Ele se cansara daquilo.

-Digamos, que eu não tinha realmente um lugar na Ordem da Fênix.

Gina mordeu o lábio.

-Você tinha sim..se não não estaria aqui.

-Sirius me pediu um favor, se não fosse isso eu ainda estaria nos Estados Unidos.

-Acho que...aqui é a sua casa...não acho que ...se sinta bem na CIA, eu não me sentiria.

-Você tem família, você tem amigos alguém por quem esperar, eu não tenho ninguém, Weasley, absolutamente. Estar lá ou aqui..é algo que realmente não me afeta de nenhum modo.

-Um soldado..um verdadeiro soldado.- Por alguma razão ela parecia triste com isso. Era claro, para Gina que soldados e bons soldados morriam sozinhos. Não era uma vida invejável.

Mas ninguém disse que seria.

-Eu não quero ser uma soldado- ela disse- Não quero ficar sozinha, não quero morrer sozinha.

-É meio impossível que Weasley morram sozinhos.- ele disse com um sorriso torto.- ela lhe tacou um travesseiro ele desviou agilmente.

-Você entendeu...- Minha mãe..meu pai...estão felizes. Eu queria isso pra mim.

Draco se levantou da mesa. Já havia acabado de comer e sentou ao lado de Gina. A cama , de solteiro, ficava encostada na parede e os dois ficaram ali sentados, no escuro.

-Na verdade isso não seria possível. Eu acho pelo menos, não você sendo uma perita em explosivos e uma agente de campo, seus pais são burocráticos e não...agentes de campo.

-Legal..você é um cara que sabe dar esperanças para alguém.

Mas ela estava sorrindo.

Draco teve que admitir que nunca conseguira, ou se importava em fazer alguém sorrir. Na verdade só a pouco tempo conseguira se importar realmente com alguém, e era com Evanna e Gina.

Ficaram conversando até tarde, até o sono bater...até acabaram quase que simultaneamente, dormindo.

.

.

Vinte e quatro horas depois, Harry andava de um lado para outro da casa, deixando Rony e Sirius em um estado de nervos igual ao dele. Ficara furioso ao saber que Evanna era sua irmã de sangue e que além de tudo deixara a pirralha sair por aí para se meter com Comensais. Ele estava furioso com ele mesmo, com Evanna e com todo o mundo que passara por sua vida.

Draco e Gina conseguiram chegar na altura do almoço cansados e muito mau humorados também, ninguém falava nada, era preferível assim, pensou Gina, pelos menos ninguém se atacaria fisicamente.

Evanna só chegou em uma moto vermelha, depois das dez da noite.

Chegou em casa um pouco nervosa, entrou logo sem dizer nenhuma palavra e passou por todos que a esperavam reunidos na cozinha, para abrir um armário e tirar uma garrafa de vodca de lá. Abriu sem cerimonia e tomou um bom gole.

Então se sentou.

-É horrível- disse- Agora entendo o porque de Granger ter sumido...esse maluco vai desencadear a terceira guerra mundial o pior de tudo é que já tem um lado vencedor, um lado vencedor e ridiculamente pequeno. Estamos ferrados. Poderia ser mais fácil..eu poder prende-lo e tudo o mais..mas o problema..é que ele vai sair, mais cedo ou mais tarde..o desgraçado é influente..eu preciso de mais provas...- ela se virou para encarar Draco e Gina- O que aconteceu?

-Acho que ele já sabe...Evanna...tentaram no matar no meio do caminho.

-Não acho que seja isso.- disse Evanna categórica- Granger é protegida..não apenas por ela mesma , mas há alguém ajudando-a..preciso saber quem é...ela não conseguiria ficar escondida por tanto tempo se não tivesse ajuda. Eu preciso voltar lá..amanhã..ele pediu para que eu continuasse com as pesquisas de Granger preciso enrola-lo tempo suficiente, se não ela vai conseguir outra pessoa que faça o trabalho em meu lugar. Rony e Harry vão procurar Hermione logo pela manhã, sim...é melhor vocês não saírem daqui por uns dois dias...- disse se dirigindo a Gina e a Draco. Tenho que sair cedo amanhã. Eu ainda não estou entendendo algumas coisas...eu não consigo acreditar que Hannah Dashwood e Vitor Krum fizeram tudo sozinhos..preciso entender, tudo..amanhã eu..

-Você não vai.- Evanna ergueu a cabeça e se deparou cm os olhos verdes de Harry a encarando.

Evanna tomou mais um gole de seu copo.

-eu tenho que ir..é necessario...acho que estou começando a entender..tenho pistas e preciso pegar a organização inteira e junta..sei que é perigoso..mas eu acho que posso conseguir.

-Você não está entendendo..você não vai...é perigoso- disse Harry em um tom tão firme que todos ficaram quietos.

-Não está em suas mãos decidir se eu vou eu não cumprir com a missão que o meu pai me deu.

-Snape não é o seu pai!

-É como se fosse...quem mais eu tenho?eu não sou ninguém..eu não seria ninguém se não fosse Snape. Não tente me controlar, ninguém consegue..eu faço o que eu quero...ninguém nem mesmo a rainha me controla. Eu sou diferente. Eu vou continuar, Potter.

-Você não vai...eu não quero que você vá...

-Você não tem o direito de mandar em mim..não é o meu chefe.

-Sou seu irmão.

-Isso é ridículo- ela disse ficando vermelha de fúria e pegando o capacete- façam o que eu disse eu vou continuar. Tchau. E achem o contato de Granger tenho o palpite de que talvez ele seja valioso.

.

.

.

Harry no dia seguinte estava mais furiosos que nunca, tentou segurar Evanna mas percebera que ela não era uma garota comum, claro, ela nunca seria uma garota comum. Agora andava pelas ruas de Londres com Rony, tentando encontrar uma mulher em meio a tantas outras, sorte que ele tinham o grampo telefônico que Gina conseguira.

-Por que ela tem que ser tão teimosa?- ele perguntou pela quarta vez.

-Não sei- disse Rony- Talvez seja genético.- disse sem tirar os olhos de todos que passavam por ele.

Harry ouviu o barulho que denunciava mais uma ligação de Granger para o homem que ligara no dia anterior.

-Lupin..aonde você está...?

-Estação de King's Cross entre a plataforma nove e dez...é melhor vir rápido.

-Quem seria Lupin?-perguntou Rony intrigado fazendo o retorno e indo em direção a King's Cross.

-Não sei..mas é melhor a gente ir logo se temos que pegar esse também.

Lupin participara da Ordem da Fênix a muitos anos tras quando seus melhores amigos ainda estavam vivos..depois acabara por desaparecer. Ele era bom nisso.

Olhou para os lados procurando a garota de cabelos cheios e castanhos que já conhecia tão bem. Tinha crono metrado o tempo em que falara com ela para que não conseguissem rastrear a ligação.

Ele não contava com Hackers como Evanna.

Harry e Rony já estava discretamente encostado, com roupas civis num pilar perto da plataforma nove e podia ver um homem jovem de cabelos castanhos procurando por alguém, ele estava esperando alguém e aquilo já era um começo.

Logo viram a garota chegar. Harry se aproximou.

Os "suspeitos" sairam do local e os dois começaram a segui-los.

Era hora.

.

.


End file.
